


All We Wanted

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx), embarrassing_myself



Series: Brick by Brick [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Breeding, Come Eating, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Omega!Phil, Phan RP, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Roleplay, bottom!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: Brick by Brick Timestamp: It’s been five years since Dan and Phil properly settled down together, and now that Dan has a stable job, and they’ve bought themselves a home, they’re ready to start building a family together. Omegaverse, Breeding fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> For reference, @embarrassing-myself is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> To a large degree, there is a suspension of disbelief required when it comes to the understanding of a/b/o sex and reproduction habits. As Omegaverse was created based around animal mating instincts, and then moulded to give fanfiction writers an excuse to write their favorite gay ships having lots of sex and kids, we realize that how their biology works does not completely make sense. Essentially, we’ve modeled this around the usual trope that male Omega’s are able to get pregnant, and have a womb, but will eventually undergo a c-section in order to give birth. 
> 
> We hope you guys will enjoy the Dan and Phil of the Brick by Brick universe finally taking another big step in their lives. To read the original chaptered work, [ click here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5180303/chapters/11934179). 
> 
> Also, consider nominating this timestamp and/or the original chaptered story for any of the phanfic awards [HERE](http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/post/152594158882/phanfic-awards-2016-nominations), especially [hardcore smut](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezuI5QO7B8bx17RbI1btl-aCvG0OVqRa0VpJBEu4Ulv4oqOA/viewform)/[chaptered](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdSki7U5iBAwQvFs2PGeqei7Ll5QS64XxlNKjupCK3rWluYJw/viewform)/[best combination](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdSki7U5iBAwQvFs2PGeqei7Ll5QS64XxlNKjupCK3rWluYJw/viewform)!

Today was the day. Phil could feel it, had known it was coming for _days_ now, and it was finally here, building like a storm in his belly that he couldn't put out; his first heat since the forced one his body had put him through five years ago to get him to mate with Dan. It had been a long time coming, a long time of planning, and Phil had been off the heat suppressants for _months_ now, but as the doctors had said, his body was still fighting to get rid of the after effects and the lingering hormones that had been flooding through his system for the better part of his life, now. Finally, finally, those effects were gone, and Phil was just about to undergo his very first proper heat - a heat he hadn't bothered to tell Dan was coming any day now. Of course Dan knew that Phil was off his suppressants though - it had been a mutual decision seven months ago for Phil to quit them when Dan had brought up the idea of a family again, and Phil had realized that the thought of it finally set right in his heart. They'd had a discussion not long after about what they both wanted in life, and how they wanted to go about it, and then they'd decided to take Phil off of his heat suppressants so they could start trying to have a child. It had been terrifying at first, as all huge life decisions always were, but they were in a good place now with Dan's degree and his new job. It was time, and they'd been feeding Phil vitamins for the last seven months to help his body get ready to carry Dan's child. And _damn_ did Phil want to carry Dan's child. He'd been aching with the urge for months, causing them to go at it like rabbits nearly every day, knowing already that Phil couldn't get pregnant unless he was in a heat; a heat that was finally here, a heat that Dan didn't know about because Phil had wanted to surprise him, a heat that Phil had been able to time almost down to the last second before it would hit, a heat that was quite literally here _right now_. The first drip of slick slipped down Phil's thigh just as he was finishing up cooking the chicken for their dinner, and his knees nearly buckled as the arousal abruptly hit him, far more sudden and erotic than he'd been anticipating. He cried out loudly in surprise, and gasped as he caught himself on the kitchen counter. He could feel his cock twitching aggressively in his pants, his erection forming far faster than Phil remembered it ever having done before, and then he felt the slick beginning to pool, dripping down his thighs almost instantly as Phil flicked off the hob on the stove and shoved himself away from their half-cooked dinner of fajitas - Dan's favorite this month. He gasped as the motion of him moving gave him much needed friction on his cock, and slammed his eyes closed as he instinctively reached down to palm at himself, desperate and needy and already keening for an Alpha that wasn't there, an Alpha that better be home in the next five fucking minutes or Phil was going to explode. He’d had it settled for just the right moment, Dan should be here already. Phil whined as his entire body started to burn, and he found himself feeling like he was on fire as a fog washed over his brain that was far more intense even than the one he'd felt the first time Dan had mated with him. This heat was far more intense, and it took away every last thought in Phil’s mind except for _Alpha, fuck, breed._

“Are you heading out for the day?” Judy asked, smiling at Dan. She’d noticed that he seemed happier and lighter recently. Of course, she wasn’t the only one who’d picked up on his disposition. Dan was usually fairly pleasant, but now he had an aura of excitement about him. “Yeah, Phil’s fixing fajitas tonight, I can’t be late for that,” Dan laughed as he stopped to say goodbye to the aging secretary. Judy also knew that while Dan liked to dote on Phil, he was the only thing he seemed to talk about these last couple of months. She had her suspicions as to _why_ , but she would wait for Dan to make any big announcements before letting himself before she get too excited.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t stay too late,” Dan said before giving her one last smile. Recently, Dan had been unable to suppress how happy he was these days, and he had a feeling his co-workers had begun to take notice. There was something about Judy’s smile just now that told him she _knew_ , and it made Dan’s heart do strange things, because in the last seven months, he and Phil had finally been trying for a family, and even though Phil still hadn’t worked off the last of the effects of his suppressants, the fact that he was even _off_ of them now was intensely gratifying. Sometime soon, he and Phil were going to get the chance to try and conceive, and the idea of it kept Dan far cheerier than he usually was. They’d been waiting for the last seven months for Phil’s hormone levels to go back to normal, and while Phil hadn’t said anything, Dan had a feeling the time was drawing near. At least, hopefully so, because just the idea of his mate carrying his child was thrilling to Dan. It was all just a waiting game at this point, but Dan wouldn’t let that stop him from being happy. There were times when he felt a bit nervous of course, but all he had to do was think about how much he wanted a family with Phil, how much he loved Phil, and how perfect and beautiful a mate he was, and Dan felt reassured again. He knew that with Phil by his side, they could do anything. After making the short drive home - as Dan had finally become successful enough to not only fully support his wonderful Omega despite Phil having a job, he’d also been able to buy them a car and a nice six bedroom house the two of them had renovated together just the way they’d always said they wanted to - he headed up their driveway and pulled out his key. He imagined Phil would be done with dinner by now, and he was looking forward to sitting down and eating with him, having a calm night talking baby talk and getting giddy with each other all over again, the way they’d been for the last seven months. The moment he pushed the door open though, the scent hit him, and Dan found himself reeling back in surprise, nostrils flaring and a low growl leaving his throat. It occurred to him then that the only thing that had been keeping Phil’s pheromones from seeping out onto the entire street and attracting other Alpha’s was their large, heavy door, and Dan shut and locked it immediately. The scent of his Omega’s heat was strong and heady, sweet and enticing to Dan who had to stop and inhale sharply in surprise. He hadn’t _really_ been expecting Phil’s heat so soon, not that he could complain. Instantly, Dan felt something primal move through him, the need to have and claim and _breed_ making him dizzy with want.

Phil didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d been anticipating Dan being home already by the time his heat hit, only he wasn’t, and now he was sorely regretting not having told Dan that morning that his heat was on it’s way. He wanted, no, _needed_ his Alpha right now, and he wasn’t here. Phil was absolutely aching, groaning as he allowed himself to massage an open palm over his straining erection for some kind of relief. He'd never had a full, proper heat before, only getting a taste of it during his very first one, which was always weak in comparison to a full blown one that increased over time, but it had come with the same symptoms and warnings of an oncoming heat that Phil had experienced this time, and there was no denying this was exactly what Phil had felt only once before when he was twelve years old, just before he was put on heat suppressants for the first time and encouraged to stay on them until he was ready to have kids. Phil knew he’d grown up quite lucky to be offered that chance, offered the choice to avoid the pain of an unmated heat. This heat, though, this head was far more intense, worse even than the time he’d gotten sick and Dan had claimed him because his body was out of control and desperate to claim Dan as the mate he’d already chosen. This heat was almost all consuming and overwhelming in the way it took over his mind and pushed out everything except thoughts for his Alpha. He was panting already, desperate for his mate to come home, with loads of slick dripping down his thighs, soaking the jeans and boxers he was currently wearing. His legs were shaking so badly with need that he wasn't even sure if he could make it to a bed, which was ridiculous because he was going to have to be in bed if he wanted Dan to be able to get him into the best position keep his seed inside, to help encourage pregnancy - and God, did Phil want Dan to impregnate him. Phil wanted to carry Dan's kits more than he wanted almost anything else in the world, and he was practically pulsing with that need. His womb felt empty, and it made him whine and give in as he shoved his jeans and boxers down to his feet and yanked off his shirt in a desperate attempt to cool down before finally wrapping thin fingers around his cock. He so rarely touched himself - his Alpha was always there to take care of him, and he always did a better job of it than Phil could do for himself - but he was desperate even as all of his thoughts were consumed by thoughts of Dan and how much he wanted him here _right now_. Where was Dan? Phil cried out as the friction of his own hand on his cock did nothing more than to further irritate him. Where was his Alpha? Why wasn't his Alpha here!? Phil cried out as his body tremored from the inside, loads of slick slipping out of him and coating him in an aggressive way, paving the way for _anyone_ to take him if they just fucking _got here already._ Phil couldn't help it, then. He reached back and he shoved his own fingers past his rim, sobbing out in relief when that didn't immediately irritate him, but instead provided him temporary relief. His knees buckled again, and this time, Phil was falling to the floor, whining and panting as he bent forward until his forehead was pressed to the ground and his fingers were knuckle deep in his bum. There was so much slick that Phil was oversensitized, and he couldn't make himself _shut up_ , sure that he was attracting far too much attention for such a blocked in, sound-proofed house. "Alpha," he whined, rutting against the kitchen floor - and if he was any more coherent, he might even be questioning why he was down there. "Alpha," he moaned again, and shoved his fingers deeper into himself, whining as the sensation hit him deep and hard, making his toes curl. There were tears in his eyes, though, because for as good as this felt, nothing was ever going to feel as good as the rough pads of his Alpha's fingers inside of him instead. "Alpha!" he begged, and that's when the front door finally flew open, falling closed almost instantly afterwards. The scent of Alpha hit Phil then, but not just the scent of any Alpha... Dan, Mate. _Mine_. "Alpha!" he called, letting out a loud noise of pleasure again as his fingers struck deep and pressed into his prostate. "Please, please," he groaned. "Hurts, Alpha, please. Need you," he begged.

It didn’t take very long at all for the cries of his Omega to find Dan’s ears, and his head whipped around to face the kitchen at the first notion of where Phil was. Thankfully, the only thing Dan had in his hands at that moment were his keys, because he was promptly dropping them to the floor as he rushed out of the front hallway in search of his mate. When he found him on the kitchen floor, he felt his mind haze over and nothing but mating mattered. He wanted Phil bred, wanted his knot there to lock in his seed, and he wanted everyone to know that Phil was his. Mated, bonded, and now finally bred. He felt a low growl slip from his throat as he took in Phil’s appearance. Slick was everywhere, pouring out of him and down his thighs and legs. It smelt wonderful though, enough to make Dan feel feel light headed. He didn’t recall Phil having produced this much slick last time, which was something he’d always longed for. He wanted his Omega wet and dripping for him. He didn’t remember the exact moment he’d gone hard but Dan was vaguely aware of how aching and hard his cock had already become. He hadn’t expected Phil’s heat to hit like this; he would have stayed home so he wouldn’t have had to spend one single second away from him if he’d known. “I’m here now,” Dan said letting himself drop to the kitchen floor over Phil, their bodies basically aligned and Dan hovering protectively over his mate. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to fill Phil up, how good he was going to look once he was pregnant. Eventually, he’d move them to the bed, but for now he just wanted to breath in more of that intoxicating scent and to let his mate know that he was going to take care of him. “You smell so good, Omega,” Dan whispered as he placed a hand on Phil’s stomach and pressed his nose against his neck.

When had Dan arrived again? Phil was so confused. His mate was _there_ though, so close, so much closer than he'd been moments ago, promising Phil that he was there, words silky smooth and _dark_ in a way that Phil hadn't really ever heard them before. That was an Alpha's voice, a dominant Alpha who could fill him up with pretty little babies if Phil would just give him a chance. When had his Alpha bent over him? He didn't know, but his body was on fire everywhere Dan touched, fingers still deep inside of himself while Dan crouched behind him, bent over him protectively already, one hand on Phil's stomach. His fingers were caressing while his face was tucked up into Phil's neck, scenting at him and breathing him in, complimenting him and making Phil feel so good inside. "Wanna give you babies," he muttered, cool only where his head was still pressed to the cold linoleum of their kitchen floor. "Let me have your kits, Alpha," he begged, crying out when his fingers pressed deep inside of himself again, curling into his prostate and massaging it in a less than pleasing way. Dan could make him feel so much better. "I've got a strong womb, Alpha, please?" he whined, arching his back up into Dan, and crying out when Dan rather suddenly bit into their mating gland, sending heat and pleasure coursing through him like never before. He relaxed immediately, fingers falling out of himself as Dan's hands came around his body instead, cradling Phil to his chest. His fingers kept massaging Phil’s belly. "I'll be good, I'll be good, Alpha, let me have your babies. Want you to breed me, Alpha, please," he cried, whining aggressively when Dan dug his teeth in sharper to his mating gland - a reassurance and a promise.

 _Soon, yes_ , Dan thought. Soon, Phil would hopefully be carrying his child, and he wanted that more than he could ever say. It was an Alpha’s dream to have their Omega carrying their baby, and hearing Phil begging for Dan to impregnate him was almost too much. Dan let his teeth sink in a bit further into Phil’s gland, silently promising him that he would in fact be bred. His hand continued to message at his mate’s belly, humming softly in contentment. He kept them like that a couple of long seconds, just holding and reassuring his desperate Omega. He loved the way Phil relaxed over his dominating bite, letting himself be held even when he was in heat and only thinking of one thing. Eventually, Dan loosened his grip, quickly lapping at Phil’s swallow gland, trying to ease it some. “I’m going to knot you, breed you, make sure you’re carrying my kits for the next nine months,” Dan said into Phil’s ear before sliding his hand around to Phil’s back, sinking lower and lower. “I want you in our bed. We’re going to be there for a while,” Dan mumbled, his hand meeting Phil’s drenched bum. “You’re so perfect like this, so ready and needy for me. My omega.” Dan was close to rambling but he couldn’t help it. He’d waited for this for what seemed like forever, and now that they were here, he was almost intimidated but mostly just _excited_.

Phil had always been a family man. He'd been so terrified in the beginning of their relationship that Dan was too young, that he wouldn't be ready for a long time coming to have children and to shoulder the responsibility that Phil had known he would want far sooner than Dan might, and yet here they were, five years into their relationship, and Phil was on his hands and knees begging for Dan's knot, begging Dan to finally give him what he wanted and make them a proper family now. The best part was, Dan wanted it to. They'd waited long enough now, and Phil wasn't getting any younger. The doctors had promised him a good five more years of being breed-able, had promised Dan that Phil was strong and healthy and _good_ , and while neither male had cared much for the derogatory way the Alpha doctor had spoken about Phil as if the Omega were only good as a womb, they'd been relieved to hear that things should not go wrong now that they'd finally made the decision. Phil was so ready for this, and he knew Dan was too, knew that Dan was going to be the best father in the _world_. He'd seen him babysit, watched him play with the unpresented children of their friends, teasing and tickling and dominating when he had to, preparing them for a world that would not always be as forgiving as the one they were in now. Phil was desperate to have that, desperate to have Dan's knot, and so to hear him leaning over and breathing into his ear all about how he was going to fill Phil up, knot him and fill him with his babies for the next nine months, those were the best words in the world - and it wasn't just Phil's heat talking either. He'd been waiting seven months for this day to come, for Dan to have the chance and ability to make Phil _his_ in an entirely different way to what they already had, to make them both feel complete in a way that they weren’t quite just yet - the missing void between them finally filled with the bright new lives of their children. Phil didn't even mind the way instinct and biology was taking him over, making him beg and sing his own praises to convince Dan to give him those kits, because he knew that Dan treasured him and respected him as more than just a fertile body, regardless of how either of them acted when taken by heat and rut respectively. "Yours, yours, yours," he chanted as Dan's hand moved around his body, finally dipping into the thick vat of slick dripping down his skin. His bum was completely covered in it, hole wet and puffy, begging for Alpha cock. It fluttered at the feeling of Dan finally pressing his fingers against it, teasing the rim there and playing with the thick slick. Phil moaned, long and heady, and convulsed against Dan. He could already feel this was going to be a long next few days, could already feel that he was going to come more times than he ever had before, and he was _aching_ for it, aching for Dan's cock and his knot and the thick sperm that was going to fill him and give him Dan's babies. "Please, please, please, Alpha. Been good. Been patient. Please?" he whined, arching his hips backwards and moaning as Dan licked at his skin, tasting him and cleaning him all at the same time. His body was aching, and all he could think was _touch, give, take, orgasm, rut, knot, alpha, breed_.

Dan had been waiting seven months, not even a full year, and yet somehow it felt like forever that he’d been waiting for today. He’d known for a long time that he’d wanted children with Phil, that he’d give just about anything to see his omega pregnant and carrying his babies. Now though, it was finally happening, and it felt somewhat unreal. Finally, the intense feeling of needing to knot and breed wasn’t just another one of Dan’s excited dreams - it was a reality that was finally going to come true. Phil was begging so sweetly for him, telling Dan everything he wanted to hear. “You’ve been so good, such a good Omega for me,” Dan hummed as he finally slid his finger into Phil’s wanting hole, groaning at the feeling of wet, warm heat he found there. “I want you on the bed though, it won’t be comfortable down here,” he whispered, petting at every inch of skin he could. He wanted his Omega to be comfortable while his body tried to conceive, so despite his own desire and the absolutely wonderful feeling of having a finger pressed inside of Phil, Dan carefully pulled himself away from Phil and up off of the kitchen floor. He was certain that he could carry his mate to the other room. The longer it took, though the harder his cock became, and the harder it was not to just knot Phil on the floor right there. It was the need to take care of Phil though that kept him for doing so. “Come on, I want you in our room. Then I’m gonna fill you up, make sure your womb is full,” Dan whispered as he worked to get Phil off the floor as well.

How his Alpha had enough self control not to just take Phil right then and there, Phil would never understand, but he was panting for it as Dan's fingers pressed teasingly inside of him, giving his body just a taste of what he wanted, but not nearly enough to make him feel okay. He moaned at the sensation of Dan's fingers there, and cried out when he pulled away from, dragging their bodies apart and making Phil's heart and body ache with the loss. The only thing that prevented him from being _more_ upset, from screaming his Alpha's name and begging that he knot him right then and there, was the reassurance Dan had given him that Phil was a good Omega, and that he was going to get exactly what he wanted tonight, so long as he got into a real bed. Phil couldn't make himself move, though, he was too busy straining against the kitchen floor, cock aching between his legs and dripping pre-cum already just at the _thought_ of being bred. His sticky forehead was still plastered to the kitchen floor, and he was doing everything in his power not to reach back and stick his own fingers back up his bum. "Alpha," he whined, waiting, and got what he wanted as Dan finally reached down to turn him, his touch like a balm to Phil's burning skin. He moaned at the simple touch, rolling as Dan asked him to, and stared up at him with wet, doe eyes that he hoped made him look pathetic enough Dan would take pity on him. His cock hurt so much - every bit of him burned with need and desire. "Hurts," he begged. "Alpha," he whined, but Dan wasn't listening to him, telling Phil instead how he was going to fill Phil's womb and make him full. The thought made Phil moan, head falling backward in want, and exposing his mating gland to Dan's mouth. He was eager for Dan to bite into it again, to make those shocks of pleasure rock through him, and he didn't know how long it was going to take. He just wanted Dan touching him again, though, just wanted his Alpha to take care of him - to lick him all over, mark Phil as his, and claim, _claim, claim_. Phil was ready for his knot, ready to be bred, ready for everything that came with being in heat - and that was Dan taking care of him, needing him, tasting every last inch of him and making Phil come over and over again within an inch of his life before the whole thing ended. It could take up to a week for Phil’s heat to end, but it all just depended, and Phil wanted this more than anything in the world.

It was a bit difficult, but Dan managed to get one arm under Phil’s knees and the other against his back. “Put your arms around my neck,” he instructed, his voice going lower and raspier. Phil was tall, but Dan was strong, and with a bit of maneuvering he’d gotten his mate off the floor and into his arms instead. He helped to settle Phil properly in his arms, with his Omega’s legs around his waist and Dan’s hands under his wet bum. Already, Dan could feel Phil leaking against him, his skin damp with sweat and his slick keeping his lower half wet. “You’re alright, I’m going to take care of you,” Dan said, walking them out of kitchen and down the hall. He pressed his face into Phil’s neck once again, scenting and breathing in the smell of heat. He could tell that they were both hard, neither of them thinking of anything besides the other. While Phil’s heat was sending him into rut, it was clear that his mate was much further out of it, which was fine with Dan - he knew what to do. He knew how to fill Phil up and knot him. Even though he’d only ever knotted Phil once before, it was like a second nature to an Alpha, second nature to be able to take care of his Omega. No matter what Phil needed, Dan knew he could provide it. As soon as he reached their room, he was pushing the door open with his hip and moving to set Phil down onto the bed.

The second that Dan commanded Phil to lock his arms around his neck, he did so, inhaling sharply when Dan shifted him upwards against his body, making Phil's cock rub deliciously against the rough material of Dan's shirt. His legs wrapped instinctively around his mate as well, until he was clinging to him like a baby, shoving his face into Dan's neck and feeling Dan do the same. Dan was saying something, but Phil was too dizzy with their sudden closeness to make it out, immediately nuzzling Dan's neck instead and biting into the sensitive skin. Dan made a grunting noise that pleased Phil's heat, and he arched up into Dan's body, begging for him with every fiber of his being. The heat had set in so fast, but now that Dan was here, Phil felt okay - or mostly okay. His skin was still feverishly hot, and it was hard to think when all he wanted was for Dan to knot him, to fuck him and make him _his_. The door to the bedroom knocked open behind him, and then Dan was trying to drop Phil onto the bed - only Phil didn't want that. Instead, he clung tighter to Dan, rocking into his body and straining against him, panting against his neck. "No," he whined. "No," he said, and rutted his hips forward, head falling back at the pleasure of that - of his cock rubbing against Dan.

Dan gasped, his mouth falling open as Phil suddenly rutted up against him. He’d been trying to put his mate down, but Phil was clearly refusing. Dan couldn’t blame him - the new friction threatened to make him delirious. He was debating on what his next move was going to be though. He couldn’t do much with Phil clinging to him, but Dan found that he didn’t exactly mind, so instead, he decided to turn them around, pressing Phil up against the far wall of their bedroom and instead attaching his mouth to his neck. They could move this to the bed in a bit, Dan just needed to feel Phil against him first. He let his teeth sink down into the mating gland once again, growling in delight and satisfaction at the sudden intense, overwhelming feeling it sent through him. It didn’t take long for him to switch to sucking lightly at the swollen area, and then his lips were on Phil, pushing him further back against the wall as he thrusted back against him. It was too hard to control himself, too hard not to take advantage of the position they were in. He knew he couldn’t knot Phil like this, would struggle to even sink his cock into him in this position, but it was delicious like this regardless.

In the move from the kitchen to the bedroom, Phil had managed to kick off the jeans and boxers that he hadn't bothered getting down any further than his ankles just a few minutes before Dan had come home, but his Alpha was still fully dressed as he growled and suddenly pressed Phil up against the far wall of their bedroom in a position that Phil had found himself in on multiple occasions in the past. This time, though, he was completely naked while his Alpha was still fully dressed, the button and zip of his jeans not even undone as he rutted into Phil and bit down into Phil's mating gland. This aggressive side of Dan was one of Phil's all time favorite Dan's, and he was moaning instantly as his back scraped against the wall, the rough fabric of his Alpha's jeans giving Phil the friction on his cock that he craved. He would have been far happier had his Alpha undone his pants first, but he couldn't blame him when Phil was in heat and unwilling to be amicable in giving his Alpha what he wanted - like Phil getting on the damn bed. Phil couldn't bring himself to care though, when it had gotten him his Alpha's teeth sinking into his neck, causing sharp spikes of pleasure to course up and down his spine. Phil arched into his Alpha, gasping as Dan sucked and nibbled a few more times before drawing away to slam their mouths together, really starting to grind his hips into Phil's then as Phil lost his hold on his Alpha and his legs went slack, so it was merely his Alpha's grasp on his wet bum holding him in place. Dan's bulge was huge and rock hard - Phil could tell through his jeans already - and it made Phil whine for him again, welcoming his Alpha's tongue as he shoved it down Phil's throat, licking into his mouth and dominating him completely. This side of his Alpha always got Phil going, but now, now, it was so much better, so much hotter, and more than he ever could have imagined it would be. His body ached and craved for his Alpha to dominate him, to take him, to throw him on the damn bed and have his way with him - making Phil feel better than he ever had before. The second he got Dan's cock in his ass, Phil knew he was going to be having orgasm after orgasm, drawing Dan's forth until his mate was coming deep inside of him, locking them together and forcing Dan's babies into Phil's womb. Again, the thought of it had Phil rutting down harder into Dan, until he even lost his grip on Dan's shoulders as the overwhelming urge to get off took over him. He reached down between his legs and gripped his cock tight in his fist, squeezing and yanking on it roughly while he whined out Dan's name. "Alpha, Alpha please. Wanna come, Alpha, please! It hurts," he begged, sobbing as he shoved his face into Dan's neck and bit down on his skin once again. There were fading bruises in his skin that Phil wanted to reform, but he couldn't focus long enough to suck at tender skin.

With Phil’s eyes so big and wet, Dan didn’t think he could ever find it in him to wait any longer. Dan also didn’t think he could force himself to draw it out. Instead, he groaned softly as Phil’s teeth sunk down into his own neck, trying to get everything he was feeling across to Dan. Dan didn’t wait any longer before he moved them back over to the bed, leaving their place against the wall. This time Dan forced Phil onto the mattress, not giving him an option. He needed to be inside of Phil, knotting him, just as much as Phil needed him to be. Dan’s hands had never worked so fast, he was quickly unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them and his boxer down at once. He threw off his shirt and hurried to crawl onto the bed with Phil. He knew he wouldn’t need any kind of stretching or lube; the slick was still pouring out of his hole. That didn’t mean Dan didn’t want to slide his fingers inside of Phil, but he didn’t think he could handle the time it would take to tease him. The moment he was on the bed with Phil, finally free of his clothes, he was hovering over him, his lips on every inch of skin he could find. Dan just wanted to taste Phil first, love him, and let him know how prefect Dan thought he was. He paid special attention to Phil’s stomach. “My pretty Omega,” he whispered. “Can’t wait for you to carry my kits, until I know for sure I’ve bred you properly.”

Dan was by far stronger than Phil, so when he abruptly turned both of them around and threw Phil on the bed, this time he went because he had no other choice. It didn't help that Phil was already a hormone flooded mess who'd barely been holding onto his Alpha anyway with how good it had felt to have Dan biting into his mating gland, promising just from that one action alone that he would take care of Phil. Once on the bed, though, Phil was keening and whining, staring up at his Alpha with sad, pained eyes, his fingers still wrapped tight around his cock, pulling one off as he watched his Alpha finally get undressed. There was something amazing about seeing his Alpha's cock pop free of his jeans, though, the way that Phil could see how rut had already taken him, and a thick, huge knot had formed at the bottom of his cock. The sight of it had Phil's fingers scrabbling for purchase on the bed sheets, releasing himself as his Alpha finally moved to hover over Phil, and he moaned loudly as that wonderfully thick cock pressed into his thigh, showing off to Phil just what his hormones did to Dan. "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha," Phil was panting, reaching up to wind his arms around Dan's body, surprised when his Alpha allowed it without a fight. He was even more surprised when Dan pressed his lips to Phil's chest, dragging his teeth over over-sensitive skin, and licking up Phil's sweat as he went, hand's already bracing Phil's legs up in the right position for Dan to push himself in. Phil moaned, feeling it as slick gushed out of him in a heady rush for Alpha knot, and pushed himself forward, but Dan was ignoring him, and Phil was thrashing. The first rough lick of his Alpha's tongue against the skin of his stomach sent Phil wailing with desire, and the words only turned him on more. Everything about his Alpha was perfect, and gentle, and kind - giving Phil everything that he wanted. "Please, Alpha, please, I've been good, I’ve been so good. Let me have you," he whined, bucking his hips up and feeling his dick poke his Alpha in the chest. The friction made him whine again, and he did it a second time until Dan was reaching down with rough fingers to shove Phil's hips into place.

Dan had gotten Phil in position, maybe not as gently as he could have, but in position nonetheless. His knot was already forming, he could feel himself leaking precum, and all he wanted was to be inside of his Omega; to claim, to breed, and to knot. The room was filled with the scent of Phil’s pheromones, his slick, and their combined sweat. It was heavenly though. Dan could get drunk off the way Phil smelt. He was sucking and licking at all of available skin to him, but his cock was pushing at the rim of Phil’s hole. He growled lightly again, dominating and possessive already, but it seemed like something that Phil needed, and Dan knew he wouldn’t be able to act any other way. He knew that he was in full rut, every inch of him demanding that he take and claim, but also take care of Phil and love him as his mate. “Such a good Omega for me. I know you’re good, always so perfect for me. You’re going to have my baby, Omega, I promise. You’re so ready for me fill you up, knot you, breed you. You’re going to so perfect like that,” Dan mumbled, not even thinking about what he was saying, instead just letting the words spill out. Within an instant, he was sinking his aching cock into Phi’s tight, slick hole and bottoming out within seconds.

"I've been so good, so good," Phil cried back as Dan finally pushed himself between Phil's legs, the head of his cock just rocking against Phil's stretched and swollen rim. That alone felt amazing, and Phil was about ready to force himself down onto his Alpha's cock, except his Alpha seemed to be taking his time for a reason, stroking the skin of Phil's thighs and playing with the thick slick that was covering every ounce of his lower body at this point. Phil couldn't imagine how much worse it was going to be by the end of this if his body didn't take his Alpha's seed right away. body creating slick more and more feverishly until Phil was either pregnant, or his body gave up, leaving them to try again in a month's time when Phil's heat would eventually come back. "So ready. So ready, Alpha. Breed me, please," he cried out, trying once more to jam his hips downwards onto his Alpha's dick, but Dan still didn't seem quite ready, nosing at Phil's chest and licking up the slick on his belly, cock just teasing at Phil's rim. Phil moaned, long and heady as Dan reminded Phil of just how eager he was to see Phil pregnant with his babies, and sobbed out long and hard, reaching up to dig his fingernails into Dan's arms. It was at that moment that his Alpha finally shoved himself inside of Phil, bottoming out almost immediately, knot just on the other side of Phil's rim, pushing and prodding but not quite able to shove in. Phil gasped as he was filled, though, and screamed out Dan's name, arching his back up and into Dan's body as his fingers scrabbled for purchase on sweaty skin. "Alpha!!" he begged, rocking his hips up to no avail. "Fuck me, _breed_ me," he moaned, thrashing under Dan, skin on fire and heart beating so fast he thought he was going to explode. Phil had thought he'd never know better pleasure than when Dan was fucking him, but this? This was a thousand times better, because he could feel his Alpha's knot, could feel his desire and need for Phil through their bond, and the heat broiling in his belly was sending pleasure coursing through his body like he'd never felt before.

An alpha could only knot if an Omega was in heat, sending them into their own rut. While Dan had fucked Phil plenty of times before, nothing could compare to this. It was intense, overwhelming, and he could feel Phil all around him. His mouth fell open against Phil’s chest as he licked at slick and sweat, trying to keep his mate remotely clean. The taste was only a bonus. The way it felt to be inside of Phil, though… that was something that Dan couldn’t describe. Phil was screaming his name, rocking against him as he begged for more, pleaded with Dan and calling him Alpha. Their bond was buzzing with everything Phil felt, everything he himself felt, and it was amazing. It had been wonderful to knot Phil the first time, but it hadn’t been like this; it hadn’t been for breeding, it hadn’t been for this purpose, and it certainly hadn’t been planned. It had been rushed and confusing, and somehow all the new factors made it so much better. “Fuck,” Dan gasped, pulling out just to thrust back inside of his tight Omega. It was beyond good, better even than when they usually made love, not even when he was rough and demanding. It was all together something entirely new. Dan was able to hold himself up with one hand, but already his other hand was snaking in-between them, searching for Phil’s cock. He was pushing his mates hand away, grasping Phil’s erection in his, and taking care of him all himself.

Phil cried out again as his Alpha finally began slamming his cock in and out of him, taking him hard and fast, just the way that Phil needed him too. His knot kept pressing right up to the edge of Phil's rim, but it never quite managed to push right through, causing Phil's body to thrum with a constant desperate teasing sensation that he wished would end but also never wanted to end at the same time. He was crying out as his body met Dan tit for tat, thrusting backwards against his Alpha, proud and happy that his mate was allowing him to fuck Dan back just as much as Dan was fucking him. It felt so amazing that when Dan smacked his hand away from his cock, Phil didn't even care, moving to loop his arms around his Alpha's shoulders instead and threading his fingers through his hair. For as much as Dan was dominating him, Phil didn't feel like just a body to use - he felt loved, and wanted as Dan licked at his skin, trying desperately to keep him clean while he tried to fill Phil up with his babies. The thought of it again sent Phil crying out, and he arched up into Dan, yanking hard on his hair and trying to get his attention. He made desperate gasping noises, and moaned long and low as his Alpha started to stroke over his cock. "Want your babies, want your babies, want your babies," he whined. "Please, please. Alpha," he moaned, and tried to pucker his lips, tried to tell Dan what he wanted, needed, more than Dan's lips on his skin. Phil could feel the first of many orgasms rushing towards him already, but he wanted to come with Dan's lips on his, and he was waiting and wanting for the second that Dan's knot finally popped through into Phil's waiting hole to lock then together. Suddenly, Dan's angle changed and he was pressing into Phil's prostate. Phil's mouth dropped open and went slack as the first orgasm wracked his body, Dan's lips finally connecting with his.

It was Phil begging to carry his babies that really sent Dan over the edge. He’d been trying roughly to force his knot in, to work past Phil’s tight ring of muscles just enough to push his knot through and finally fill him like they both wanted to. He found himself desperately trying to multitask between pumping Phil’s cock and then thrusting frantically into him. His growl deepened as he felt himself getting closer and closer to finally pushing the rest of the way inside. “Pretty little Omega,” Dan mumbled, sweat dripping off him, Phil’s slick starting to coat his own stomach. “Going to have my babies, going to take care of you, knot you and keep my seed deep inside, make sure your body takes all of it,” Dan said, his thoughts not reaching his own ears. Seconds later though, his lips were on Phil’s and he was shifting his hips just enough, his knot finally pushing into his, locking them in place as he came. It was white hot heat as his thoughts went fuzzy and he didn’t think he could remember his own name. The only thing he could think of was Phil, coming inside of him, knotting him and keeping them in place. “Fuck, fuck,” he cried against Phil’s lips before pulling away and biting roughly at Phil’s gland all over again. He felt the knot in his cock expand even further, making it impossible for either of them to pull away. The Alpha could sense his primitive and natural instincts being fulfilled. Everything about knotting Phil felt right, like it was what he’d been born to do.

Phil's first orgasm hadn't so much as subsided before Dan was finally popping his knot inside, lips on Phil's as his knot pressed deep inside. The head of Dan's cock was pressed flush up against his prostate when he came, and Phil felt it as his knot expanded as well. Dan was speaking low, hot words about how he was going to make sure that Phil took every last bit of him, and it was driving Phil straight over the edge again as he literally felt Dan's cum pumping into him. Body now willingly accepting every last inch of Dan's cum, Phil felt himself sucking it all up, and whined loudly as a second orgasm ripped through him. "Please, please, please," he begged no one. "Want it to set, want it to set. Want my Alpha's babies, please Dan, give me your babies," he begged, crying out and arching his back when Dan just kept coming, knot stretching Phil wider than he'd ever been stretched before in the most pleasant of ways. They were locked together now, Dan holding Phils hips up as his cock continued to spurt cum into Phil, and Phil's own cum continued to coat his stomach, orgasm after orgasm coating his body until he was moaning with need once again. His heat was far from sated, wouldn't be until he was pregnant, but Dan was also holding him steady in the position they'd learned would be the most likely to get the heat to take, and it could and would take more than one knotting before Phil's body knew for sure that his womb was finally full. For now, though, he was reaching for Dan again. "Alpha. Kiss me," he begged, gasping as Dan's cock pulsed for the last time deep inside of him. He was still hard, still wanting, hut at least Dan couldn't leave him now.

Phil was crying out for him, begging once more for Dan’s sperm, which of course he was gladly giving him, his knot ensuring that they couldn’t be parted. Dan kept Phil’s hips in the perfect position, wanting to make sure that every bit of his seed had the chance to take within his mate. Phil came again as he whined desperately, and the sound was the best thing to Dan’s ear. He knew that Phil’s heat would last until his body was satisfied and pregnant, or it would die out naturally anywhere between one and three days until next month when they would try again, but Dan was hoping that by this time next month, Phil would already be carrying Dan’s child in his womb. He kissed his omega deeply once again, his cock finally finished pulsating until he was ready to come again. He rocked softly into Phil a couple more times, feeling pleasant but still heated. “So good, the way you take my knot, the way you take my cum,” Dan whispered, pulling away just long enough to sweetly coo at his Omega. “I’m right here, Omega. Going to take care of you, I promise,” Dan reassured. Phil was covered in cum, sweat, and slick and Dan wanted to clean him up, but their current position made it difficult. It didn’t stop Dan from trying though, lapping at Phil’s chest as he held him in place. “So sweet like his,” he mumbled into fevered skin. “My knot keeping all of me inside you.”

Dan kissed him passionately, deeply, claiming Phil as his and reassuring him with the quick but affectionate motions of his tongue that he absolutely loved Phil. The haze in his head was clearing a bit, though only temporarily, so when Dan pulled away, Phil was able to fully focus on him, groaning and closing his eyes as Dan spoke. Being praised by his Alpha had never seized to please Phil, but especially now when he wanted nothing more than to give his Alpha everything he wanted. He clenched around his Alpha, around his knot, and groaned at the pleasure that shot through him in reaction, giggling when it caused Dan to grunt as well. "Gonna have your babies," Phil murmured dazedly, opening his eyes to stare up at Dan now he was a little more coherent. "God, Dan. I wanna have your babies," he said, whimpering a bit and reaching out as Dan leaned over to lick and suck at his chest, clearing trying to clean Phil the way instinct would demand he do. "Finally - finally got my heat," he added, laughing and arching his chest into Dan's mouth when his Alpha's tongue swiped over his nipple. "Surprise?" he teased, gasping when Dan bit down in slight reprimand. It just turned him on more until he was rutting up into the cock buried into him though, and he could feel his face growing flush with the overwhelming desire coursing through him all over again. His hands tightened on Dan's shoulders again, knowing as he did so that this was one of the few breaks they would have where they could potentially hold a coherent conversation.

“Pleasantly surprised,” Dan breathed against Phil’s skin. While he would have preferred to know so he could have taken the day off, he understood what his mate was doing and it was endearing. “I want you to have my babies,” Dan whispered, finally looking up at Phil. “I adore you,” he said, smiling gently at his mate. It was a gift beyond comparison to have his Omega. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than for Phil to carry his babies, and while his dominance and overall Alpha biology insisted that he breed Phil, he also understood how much love Phil had to have in exchange to want have his baby. “I’m always going to take care you,” he hummed, shifting just a bit, trying to get a tad bit further into Phil. In the very beginning of their relationship, Dan had always been amazed how he could love someone so much, that anyone had the capability to hold so much affection for their mate. That thought had never really changed - he was still awed by his love for Phil. Phil was flushed, still damp with slick, and his scent was euphoric. Dan still couldn’t believe how much different this proper heat was, how Dan was already in love with every aspect of it. “Did you eat well today?” Dan hummed as he leaned in to nuzzle at Phil again, breathing in his scent and placing small kisses against whatever skin he could reach.

Just having Dan promise that he adored Phil, that he would always work to take care of him, soothed Phil in ways he'd hadn't known he'd needed. This was so much better than what society taught him to believe he should expect from his Alpha - nothing but pure dominance and the insistence that Phil have his Alpha's babies, rather than the desire on both of their parts to have this. This was so much different, and Phil already knew that Dan was thankful to him, the way Phil thought an Alpha ultimately should be when it came to their Omega’s. They’d talked about this in the past, talked about how much Dan appreciated Phil for even wanting to go through something as strenuous as a heat, potentially multiple heats, as well as pregnancy and childbirth, and it made him feel warm all over to even remember it now. Dan adored him, Dan treasured him, and Dan asking Phil if he’d eaten well enough today was just another perfect reminder that Dan was more than just concerned with whether or not Phil got pregnant. He wanted to make sure Phil was happy and healthy amongst it all. It was clear Dan cared about the strain that was about to be put on Phil’s body. "Knew it was coming," Phil moaned in response, gasping as Dan nudged himself into Phil further, cock rubbing against his inner walls in the best way. His cock ached and spurted a little, and he groaned, eyes closing as his head fell back in pleasure. "Mm," he moaned. "Fuck, Alpha. I love you." Having lost his train of thought completely, Phil had to take a second to remember what Dan had asked him. He itched to reach down and grip himself in hand again. "Ate lots," he continued, once he remembered, and then gasped when Dan's lips moved to neck and bit into his mating gland all over again.

“Good, I don’t want you to be hungry,” Dan mumbled, delighted in the way Phil moaned at his gentle nudge. He couldn’t get any further inside of his Omega, but it still felt good to readjust and press against Phil’s prostate. Phil would need to eat and stay hydrated, a heat would take a lot of out his body alone. That, and an omega in heat didn’t tend to think about food and water that much; it was usually up to the Alpha to make sure they got enough fluid and nourishment in their bodies throughout the long day’s of their heat. If Phil did become pregnant, his body would need even more attention and care as well, and Dan was beyond prepared to give Phil that. He was glad they’d already started him on vitamins; it would give Phil’s body a good head start. “I love you, Omega,” Dan answered back as soon as he’d released his hold on Phil’s throat. Pressing his teeth into Phil’s gland settled something deep inside of him, not that he wasn’t already insanely happy, his instincts buzzing with approval. It was hard not to bite and dominant though. He could almost sense Phil’s need to touch and ease the arousal he was feeling. Dan’s free hand once again slid in between them until he was holding Phil’s still hard cock.

"Alpha," Phil was whining all over again, groaning as Dan's fingers wrapped around his cock and started to massage it lightly. Phil could feel the heady rush coming back to his head. It was so terribly difficult to focus when all he wanted was for Dan to pleasure him, to care for him and give him what he wanted. He already missed the sensation of Dan filling him up - being plugged up like this, even when it _was_ Dan plugging him up, just wasn't the same. It wasn't helping that the knot was stretching him so wide, the burning the best feeling Phil had ever experienced and yet still not quite enough. "Want you. Please, please Alpha. Touch me," he groaned, gasping when Dan did as he said and really began to stroke him. His mouth lolled open, and he stared up at Dan with half-closed eyes, taking in the way Dan was peering at him with the utmost love and affection clear in his heart. He didn't know how he'd ever managed to get so lucky with an Alpha like Dan, but Phil loved his Alpha more than anything in the world.

Phil was beautiful like this, his eyes staring up at Dan, face flushed, damp fringe sticking to his face. Dan didn’t think he’d ever be able to get enough of him like this. He really did adore him, every part of him. “I want to make you feel good while we wait for my knot to go down, then I’ll fill you right back up.” Dan promised, knowing that it was what his Omega wanted - and of course it was what Dan wanted as well. It was nice though, being able to lock them together, keeping his seed from seeping out of Phil like it usually would. He pumped his hand a little faster, one in goal in mind. He wanted Phil to come, wanted him to get release and relief from his heat and desperate need. He’d learned how painful it could be, he wanted to keep his mate comfortable and sated during the duration of his heat, knew that Phil had never had a proper intense one before, not like when he was sick. Dan wanted to do whatever he could to make it a little better.

Phil's Alpha was so good, the best Alpha in the entire world. He kept rocking his hips just a little bit to give Phil a little bit of relief there, holding his thighs backwards and his hips up so that every bit of his sperm would have a chance to be taken by his egg, while his other hand worked furiously away at Phil's aching cock. Soon enough, Phil knew he was going to start coming dry, but for now, he knew he must look a mess. He could see the way Dan's eyes hungrily looked him over, clearly desperate to get a taste but unable to when they were forced together like this. "Please," Phil agreed, panting as Dan's fingers worked over sensitive, raw skin, and his cock pressed in deep, knot pulling at Phil's rim. His rim fluttered around Dan, gasping as his orgasm barreled close once again. "So good to me, Alpha. Wanna - wanna be good for you," he whined, and reaching up to claw a hand down his Alpha's chest. His body convulsed as another orgasm took him, and he choked out a long moan as he came, hips jerking and nails digging in harder, marking his Alpha as _his_.

Dan loved the feeling of Phil’s nails digging into his skin, leaving his own mark behind. His body jolted as he came again, and Dan longed to press their lips together again, to taste and take care of. “My knot will go down soon,” Dan whispered, rocking his hips a bit more for Phil. “I’m ready to fill you again.” He continued to move his hand, letting Phil come down from his high before slowly moving his hand over his stomach. “You’re going to look so good carrying my babies,” Dan growled softly. He knew his skin was raw and marked, but he couldn’t be happier about it.

Phil's breathing was ragged by the time he came down again, but his mind had gone a little less fuzzy again as he blinked open his eyes to stare up at Dan and the way Dan was looking at him - his Alpha's pupils were so wide, they overtook the warm brown Phil loved so much, but he wasn't even surprised. He could feel the way his Alpha's dick was pulsing with the desire to fuck him again, to fill him again, and having Dan say that as well wasn't helping him at all. Phil reached for him, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders to drag him in. "So hot," he whimpered, "I'm so hot, Dan. It hurts," he whined, because even now he didn't feel full, didn't feel good enough. He needed this heat to take, needed to have Dan's babies. He'd never experienced something so _necessary_ before, never thought a heat could be so intense. He nuzzled Dan's neck, licked fast and hard and possessively at his skin, only for Dan to chuckle at him. "Better take care of me," Phil whined, biting down, only for Dan to gasp and rock his hips harder, knot very nearly slipping out of Phil as it seemed to began to deflate. "Fuck, Dan," Phil murmured, lapping at his skin, just wanting to take in all of Dan's taste. "Didn't know it would be like this. I'm so desperate for you. Want your babies. Trying so hard for you."

“You’re doing perfect,” Dan said softly, thrusting again, trying to decide how much longer it would take for him to be able to pull out. “I’m going to take such good care of you, Omega,” he hummed. He would too; first, he wanted to cum inside of Phil again, make sure he could keep him as full as possible. Then, he wanted to clean him up, keep him comfortable. He wasn’t sure how long it would take, but Dan didn’t care. He was feeling the same fever that Phil was, maybe not to the same extent, but he was driven to impregnate Phil, to breed him, and make sure that he was expecting by the end of it. He kept thrusting his hips, rocking them and trying to change his position some, maybe just enough to pull out. All the while, he was keeping Phil’s hips up and tilted, making it easier for his seed to reach. “You’re so good, such a good mate, my pretty Omega.” It was thrilling to see the way Phil was trying, wanting so badly to please his Alpha. It satisfied a very primal part of Dan.

His Alpha was thrusting again, and it was causing Phil's brain to turn to mush as he gasped at the feeling of Dan dragging against his walls, pulling against his rim, pressing against his prostate and milking Phil through the orgasm he'd just come down from. He'd thought he would eventually reach a point of overstimulation, but it must have been a far way off for how Phil's body was reacting to Dan's movements. "Alpha," Phil panted. "Alpha, please," he whined, grasping for more. "Alpha. Alpha I want your cum. Please fill me up," he whined, knowing he was being ridiculous and controlled by his hormones, but unable to stop asking over and over again. He wondered how he looked to Dan as he panted, slick covering his entire lower body and sinking into the bed. He bit his lip, shuddering as Dan's knot very nearly pulled out, and then Dan thrust forward again. He knew his Alpha would need longer before he could come again than Phil did, but he couldn't stop begging regardless, arching his throat and submitting properly to his Alpha in the hopes that Dan would give him what he wanted. Phil didn't know exactly what he needed, but he did know that he wanted all of Dan, and for as much as his Alpha was claiming him, Phil wanted to claim him back.

Dan hoped that it wouldn't be much longer before he could fill Phil up like he'd promised. He was aroused, it was just taking more time to recover from his first orgasm and force his knot down than it had taken for Phil to recover and be ready again. Still, he wanted to keep Phil full of his sperm. It was bothersome that he had to wait. "I will, I promise," Dan groaned, thrusting once again. "You're going to be so full." He figured while he waited, it wouldn't hurt to move against Phil, to angle his hips and attempt to push further inside of him. He knew that his knot was going down, that soon enough he'd be stretching Phil’s hole fully once again. The second Phil showed off his throat for Dan, he was biting down into it. He growled lowly and kept a firm hold on it, dominating and possessive all at once.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Having Dan bite into his neck like that, growling and sinking his teeth into Phil's mating gland, sending sparks of pleasure all the way through him, was one of the most intense things Phil had ever felt, and Dan had done a lot to him in the past. This though, this was something else entirely, because Phil could _feel_ the possessive Alpha, could _feel_ Dan's need for him, to mark his territory and to claim Phil while they were both in the midst of the most instinctual bits of their biology - mating, breeding, claiming. They both needed all of it, and it meant when Dan bit him there still sunk so deep inside of Phil, it did something entirely new to him. His body went slack, relaxing for the first time that day, and he moaned out as his hips finally settled in Dan's hold. His cock was bobbing, the tip practically purple with need despite having just orgasmed, and he felt like he was floating on a cloud of _bliss_ just from Dan's teeth and his dick pulling in and out of him. "Daaaaaan," he whined, and arched his neck further into him, submitting completely despite it all. "Mate, Alpha, _mine_."

Dan wasn't willing to let go of Phil's neck long enough to respond. Instead, he was attempting to get his cock ready once again to fuck into Phil. He wasn't able to pull all the way out just yet, but he was getting closer. He longed to cum deep inside of Phil, to keep his hips upward and his knot locking them together. He growled again before letting his free hand move between their bodies. Again, he grasped Phil's cock and started to pump. He wanted Phil spent, pleading, exhausted but full of Dan's babies. Phil's submission was driving him further insane. He liked the way he was so willing and giving, completely submissive.

Dan wasn't letting go of Phil's neck. In fact, his teeth sunk in deeper as he growled, and Phil felt his Alpha's cock beginning to grow harder still, finally seeming about to recuperate. His knot was finally fading out, ready to let them pull apart and try this all again, and Phil was just sat there ready and waiting for it all to happen. His chest was absolutely _heaving_ as Dan reached down to stroke him through another orgasm, but he was so submissive and gone to Dan's dominance that he didn't even arch into the touch this time, and somehow, it was even better this way. Something deep had settled in Phil, something instinctual that recognized Dan would take care of him, and he wasn't willing or able to chase his own orgasm this time. Instead, he whimpered and whined his way through the sensation to show Dan the pleasure he was experiencing. The moment Phil was really waiting for, however, was when Dan would recover enough to really fuck him again. Phil's rim was already fluttering around him in anticipation, and he could still remember and crave how it felt to have Dan orgasming for so long inside of him, his cum soaking Phil's insides as both their bodies fought to impregnate him. Some part of Phil was so dizzy with it, he couldn't believe it was actually real.

Dan continued to work Phil, stroking him and doing everything that he could to bring him over the edge. The submission he was giving Dan was heavenly; it soothed his needs and yet also ignited something more inside him. It took a bit more waiting, but with another final pull his knot had gone down enough to finally pull out of Phil. Instantly, Dan moved so that he could keep Phil’s hips tilted further up. He didn't want to risk any of his cum dripping out of Phil, it all needed to stay inside for him. Dan groaned again, letting it turn into another low growl. The hand around Phil worked harder while Dan once again got ready to fuck into his Omega. When he did pull away from Phil's neck, he let himself lap at the dark bruise for a moment. "So fucking hot, need to fill you up," Dan mumbled. He wanted Phil to come once more before he slid back inside of him.

Dan's knot had finally slipped free, and while Dan was instantly tilting Phil's hips up more so that nothing could leak out of him, the slick that had been building up inside of Phil _did_ start to drip down his thighs again, coating him in another sheen of pheromones that would likely send them both _wild_. Whining as Dan's cock came free of him and Dan stopped thrusting into his sensitive body, Phil had to hold himself back from chasing after him, whimpering a bit and twisting his fingers into the sheets underneath him. His eyes were squeezed shut as well, so he felt more than saw Dan pulling back from his neck. His mate sniffed at his neck, at the bruise he'd likely left there, scenting him and lapping over the painful bit of skin that only reminded Phil that he was _loved_. For other Omega's, something like this might make them feel trapped, but Dan had never made Phil feel that way, had never used his bonding gland against him to force Phil to do his bidding. No, Dan only ever bit it at Phil's offer, respected him enough to know that it was Phil's, and their relationship was just as much under Phil's control as it was Dan's. "Then fill me," Phil cooed in response, hips arching of their own accord into Dan's grasp on his cock. He moaned as Dan's other hand squeezed around his hip, tightening his hold there, and gasped as his fingers tightened around the base of Phil's cock, suddenly orgasming again and groaning as Dan worked him through it. It felt good, but nothing compared to the way it felt when Dan was _inside_ him. Phil was sweating again, desperate and needy now that Dan and him weren't locked together. "Please. Alpha, please. I _need_ you," he whined, slick pooling out and around his body, coating him until Phil's head was spinning with need again.

While Dan had been preoccupied keeping his cum inside of Phil, he hadn't anticipated the slick that would start spilling from him again. The smell was enough to drive him insane, and he loved it. The scent, the feeling, the way it covered Phil, the bed, and even himself. Dan reluctantly let go of Phil's cock once his mate had come down from his most recent orgasm, only so that he could slip his hand a little further down. He reached Phil's puffy swollen rim, his need and instincts only growing stronger with each passing second. Slowly, he slid a finger into his mate, closing his eyes at the sensation. Instantly, he felt Phil clench involuntarily around his digit, the slick pouring out even further. Dan knew that if he pushed his finger that much further, he might be able to feel his own sperm, pooling inside of Phil as his body slowly accepted it. Eventually though, Dan was pulling his finger out, admiring the slick that coated it. Afterwards he focused on pushing his cock back inside of his Omega.

It wasn't long before his Alpha, his mate, was letting go of Phil's cock and instead slipping his hand between both of their bodies, fingers playing along Phil's puffy, swollen rim. He whined at the feeling, chest heaving with panting breaths as Dan slowly slipped one finger inside. The sensation was amazing, though Phil knew Dan's cock would feel even better, and he moaned out as Dan slowly wiggled in inside, playing with the thick handfuls of slick he found there. Phil's body convulsed, and it was an automatic reaction to clench down around him, gasping when it caused his body to suck up his mate's finger further inside. "Alpha," he gasped, arching into him lightly. "Alpha," he begged, fingers curling tighter in the sheets below him. Dan didn't respond to him, but he did pull his finger away, staring at the slick that covered it in awe before he was suddenly gripping Phil's hips tight in his and dragging him down the bed until his thighs were on either side of Dan's hips again. His cock nudged at Phil's rim, teasing for just a second, and then he was pressing forward, filling Phil up again. Finally, _finally_ , that stretch was back. It had only been gone for minutes at the most, but it felt like _days_ to Phil's desperate body, and he cried out as he clenched down automatically.

At first, Dan’s movements were somewhat timed and controlled; he wasn’t too fast, instead just letting himself enjoy the feeling of Phil so wet and tight around him. “So perfect, Omega. I love you like this,” he mumbled, going back to trying to work another orgasm out of Phil. More than anything, though he wanted them to finish together. He leaned down to start pressing kisses against whatever skin he could find before attaching his lips against Phil’s and pushing his lips apart with his tongue. He tasted amazing, but he felt even better. While Phil had been in heat before, Dan had never experienced it like this before - neither had Phil though. It was hot movements, want, and a need to breed and make sure his Omega fell pregnant. Again, Dan could already feel his knot starting to re-swell.

Everything was happening so fast. Phil's fingers tightened in the sheets, clutching in the hope that he could keep himself together. He threw his head back as Dan took him, head spinning now that he was on his whatever orgasm, so deep into his heat he wasn't even sure how long they'd been at this despite knowing Dan had only knotted him once so far. He was muttering his Alpha's name too, calling for him and begging him, but he could hardly hear himself, didn't know if Dan could hear him either. All he knew was that he was getting light headed and overwhelmed, ready to collapse but at the same time clinging to every second of this. When his Alpha's thrusts grew unsteady and he claimed Phil's lips in a searing kiss, Phil finally reached up and cupped his mates cheeks in his, whining and shoving himself back down on Dan's thick cock. The moment that Dan pushed his knot in, Phil was screaming in ecstasy and yanking Dan's head to the side. He was amazed when Dan accepted it without a fight, amazed when his Alpha allowed him to bite into his neck and mark him, so amazed that he felt his orgasm rushing through him at the same time as Dan growled and began to come as well, thick sperm filling Phil up so deliciously that he didn't have a second to come down from orgasm before he was coming again, so hard he could feel his hips jerking and cum splash against his own chin.

Once again, Dan’s knot kept everything inside of Phil, locking them together and giving Phil’s body a better chance of reacting to it as Dan orgasmed and pressed in deep, moaning deep and low, neck arching submissively for Phil when he asked for it. Dan allowed Phil to keep his teeth into his neck for as long as he wanted, as well, knowing how much it meant to his Omega. Meanwhile, Phil’s cum was covering both of them, and the moment he got the chance, Dan knew he’d be cleaning him up. For now though Dan, slowly thrusted again, not being able to go much further inside of Phil. He was still spurting into him but it was starting to slow some. He growled again and hoped that his cum would take inside of his mate. “You’ve been so good, so submissive for me,” Dan mumbled, breathing heavily. He was starting to feel spent now, his body tiring some. He imagined that Phil would sleep for a bit, long enough to rest anyway.

If Dan hadn't been holding his hips up, Phil was certain he would be too tired to even attempt to keep himself in the right position to get Dan's sperm to his womb the best. He was moaning lightly against Dan's neck, teeth still sunk in deep enough he knew his mate was going to bruise. Phil's hips were aching and he could still feel the deep thrumming ache of want inside of him, but as before, he was momentarily sated. And exhausted. His eyes were closed as he made small mewling noises at Dan, at his Alpha, at his praising, still refusing to let his neck go. He just wanted to stay like this forever. How was his body still so fucking hot? He'd never understand, but he did know that it was Dan's strength entirely keeping him up at this point, and he could feel Dan trembling in his own exhaustion. Phil didn't know how he was even keeping up with Phil. He was still mewling, clawing lightly at Dan's back as he clung to him.

From this position, Dan couldn’t nuzzle up against Phil like he wanted to, but he was content in just the feeling of being locked together. He didn’t mind Phil’s own claiming bite or light scratches either, the sound of his mewls and whimpers were far too delightful. As soon as Phil was able to let go though, Dan wanted to clean him and offer him a chance to sleep. Without knowing how long it would take, Dan wanted Phil to get as much rest as possible. He breathed deeply though, still taking in the scent of them together. Phil’s slick and pheromones, his own sweat - it was ridiculously good. “I love you. I want more than anything for you to have my babies,” Dan whispered. He wanted a family, wanted to always take care of Phil, keep him happy and pleased. He would be the perfect parent, in the calm of the moment he couldn’t help but let himself imagine it.

It was so soothing to hear Dan's voice still rattled by hormones the way it currently was, and yet softer, sweeter, kinder at the same time, like he had more control over himself than Phil did. It probably helped that Dan's rut was temporarily over when he was buried knot deep like this, unlike Phil's heat and exhaustion that kept him needy and dizzy. Having Dan tell him that he loved him, reminding him just how much he wanted Phil to have his babies, that only added to the moment until he was gasping and finally letting Dan go to collapse against the mattress instead, Dan's hold on him keeping his thighs and hips steady. Once free, Phil moaned out, reaching between his legs to tiredly stroke at himself. "Love you," he said, face red. "Trying so hard for you." Phil couldn't help thinking that Dan better appreciate how hard he was trying when Phil was unsure whether he was suffering, or damn lucky to be stuck in a state of such prolonged pleasure. Phil was just waiting for the moment Dan could unlock from him and clean him up, though, desperate for the care and love he would feel from such an intimate display of affection. Not every bonded Omega got that treatment, whether in heat or otherwise, and Phil knew he was lucky, clung desperately to what was offered to him."Mine," Phil whispered, fingers squeezing around his own dick, but words desperate for Dan. "My alpha. My kits."

Dan moved to bat Phil’s hand away once again, wanting to bring his Omega over the edge himself. “All yours, Omega. Just you, nobody else,” Dan promised as he sought to bring Phil to another climax. Before, his movements had been so frenzied, and now he was glad to have a moment of clarity where his hazy thoughts cleared some. “You’re doing so well, taking me so good and minding me just like I knew you would,” he cooed, knowing that it was good for Phil to hear his praise. He sighed, leaning in just far enough to sniff at Phil’s neck some more, scenting him and breathing in his heat. He wanted Phil to smell like him, but at the moment, his heat overpowered all of Dan’s sense. He knew though that Phil was claimed, and that everybody could tell, and that would just have to be enough.

Phil tossed his head back again when Dan batted his hand away, stroking him to another climax with rough, quick movements, exactly as Phil needed him too. He couldn't believe the need was this strong, but Phil could feel himself sucking Dan up, could feel every inch of his Alpha's dick in his bum, could feel the way Dan throbbed inside of him. His mate. His one and only. His Alpha, and Dan had promised, had always kept that promise, that he would only ever be Phil's. That thought alone threw Phil over the edge as Dan praised him for trying so hard, for minding his Alpha and giving his Alpha what he wanted. All Phil needed in life was that, to make his Alpha happy the same as his Alpha only ever wanted to make Phil happy as well. They were gonna have a family. Phil sobbed with relief when his orgasm burst through him, hips juttering, and just kind of... collapsed. Dan's face was in his neck again, sniffing and scenting even as Phil's heat covered it up, but Phil didn't mind, moaning and curling into the motion, just wanting Dan all around him, surrounding him, as exhaustion hit him like never before.

Dan kept Phil’s hips up for a bit longer before he finally attempted to move them into a more comfortable position. His knot was going down, but not enough to pull out, it made it difficult to do much moving. Dan wanted to lap at Phil’s skin though, to kiss and prove to him just how much he was cherished. Dan wanted to take care of his mate right now, and even though the knot inside of the omega felt wonderful, it would be nice to lay next to him for a while instead. Eventually, Dan managed to pull out, and instantly he was peppering Phil’s damp skin with kisses and gentle nips. “Love you so much,” Dan mumbled again, much softer this time.

Phil was beginning to drift off when Dan was finally adjusting his hips and pulling out of him, enough of his cum sunk into Phil that they both felt like they could take a rest for a moment. And then his Alpha was there, finally, kissing at Phil's skin, nipping sweetly to mark him, reminding him just how much Dan loved him. His mate, so perfect and kind, taking care of Phil when he was a mess of pheromones and heat, unable to think beyond his desire to be bred, mated, knotted over and over again. Phil was too tired to beg now, though, too tired to do anything more than whine at the fact that his cock was still hard and aggressively red. He hadn't started coming dry yet, but he was sure it would come. His Alpha's mouth was gentle on his skin, though, soothing all the places where Phil felt hot, and he grasped at the sheets below him while he arched into Dan. He couldn't fight to get off, couldn't fight for Dan to knot him again, and knew at this point, Dan would likely be taking a break. He wondered if his mate would bring him off with his mouth, with his fingers, _anything_ , of if he'd just clean him. Would he use his mouth on Phil's sensitive rim, suck up the slick as it poured out of him? Phil didn't know, but he _wanted_ , despite knowing just how tired his Alpha was.

Dan moved slowly, feeling too spent to be quick or rushed with his actions. Instead, he lapped at Phil’s fevered skin, starting at his chest and doing what he could to lick up as much of his mates cum as he could. He knew it would be easier to use a wet rag to clean Phil up, but he wasn’t about to leave his Omega, not even for a second if he could help it, not when it wasn’t necessary. He could clean his mate up just fine. While Dan trailed his mouth further down Phil’s body, his free hand rubbing absently mindedly at the other’s stomach. He left tiny marks behind. It pleased him to know that they would last for some time. “Are you tired, love?” Dan hummed as his hands came to rest against Phil’s thighs. “Let me clean you,” he said before spreading Phil’s legs for him. He was still pouring slick, and Dan wanted to taste, wanted to take care of Phil, keep him comfortable. It seemed logical - that and he could only imagine how good it would be.

Dan's tongue was amazing. The way he moved to start lapping at Phil's skin, cleaning him of cum and sweat and leftover _pleasure_ was the best sensation in the world, and Phil nearly felt like he was going to explode with the way it felt. Dan's tongue was rough but warm, soothing in the way he took care of Phil, and it told Phil just how much he was loved and adored. Not many Alpha's did this for their Omega's, not unless they really loved them. Mewling sweetly at the sensation, Phil opened his eyes just long enough to watch Dan reach down to rub tenderly at his stomach, where they would both have the chance to feel the babies once Phil's heat had taken. It made him groan softly and throw his head back again, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Dan nip at him occasionally, leaving little marks behind littered all over Phil's body. "Mm," Phil whined, nodding his head furiously, because he was _so_ tired. He just wanted to sleep, but his whole body ached with need and desperate desire. His mate's hands moved to Phil's thighs, petting at the sensitive skin there, and then, slowly but surely, Dan was spreading them apart. The scent of slick spilled over them again as Phil's rim quivered with want, body reacting to Dan's words far faster than Phil's mind could keep up. He whined loudly when he finally realized what Dan was implying, though, and tossed his head on the bed, exposing his mating gland to Dan again even as he knew that Dan would not take the offer when something better was waiting for him. "Alpha," he whispered, too weak to arch into his touch any longer, and trembling as he waited for Dan's mouth on his aching rim.

Dan’s mouth started out on the hot skin of Phil’s thighs, getting his first taste of slick. He was wet everywhere, and Dan could only imagine how sticky he felt. He hummed in appreciation though as he licked the inside of Phil’s legs, slowly moving further up. Eventually he pressed his mouth against Phil’s fluttering, gushing hole. Hot, thick slick filled his mouth and he moaned with want and satisfaction. If he didn’t have to wait longer, he’d probably be fucking into Phil all over again. Regardless though, he was lapping and sucking at Phil’s rim, trying to clean him up as much as possible. He’d continue to leak, but Dan at least wanted to please him, maybe even make him feel better. “Look how wet you are,” he said in awe as he pulled away some. Cautiously, he slid his finger inside Phil again to see how wet he was on the inside.

The first touch of Dan's tongue on his rim made Phil absolutely convulse, and he gasped when Dan immediately groaned and pressed his face flush up to Phil's rim. The way he sucked and licked at Phil made Phil feel like he must taste bloody amazing, because for all the times that Dan had rimmed him in the past, he'd never quite been as out of control as he was right then. His mouth felt all consuming, aggressive in the way it attacked Phil, sucking up every last bit of slick that Phil could offer him. Phil's chest was heaving, but he was too tired to thrust done or do anything other than mewl, so he merely took it, gasping every time Dan pressed his tongue almost inside. When Dan pulled away to talk to him, Phil looked down to examine the way it looked and made him feel to see his Alpha between his legs like that. He spasmed at the sight, crying out when Dan pressed a finger inside of him, and arched his back into the touch. Everything about this was about Phil's pleasure and it was amazing that Dan would give him that.

Dan continued to work his fingers inside of Phil as his mouth focused on other areas. He was still kissing, nipping, and licking at his legs and lower belly, but he hoped he could bring his mate over the edge just one more time before they rested. He knew Phil was too tired to move all that much, which was fine with Dan. He could do the work for him instead. “Such a sweet Omega,” Dan hummed, before adding a second finger inside of him and curving them just a bit. “Love seeing you all tired and needy like this.” Which was true, Dan adored it when Phil was like this. He smelt so good, felt even better, the tiny little sounds he was making were truly a gift.

Phil had no idea what to do with himself. He didn't have the energy to thrash against Dan, force him to do what Phil wanted, and yet Dan was nipping and licking all over his thighs, marking his inner legs and soaking up every little bit of slick that covered Phil's body. On top of that, he kept moving his mouth up to Phil's belly, but not once did he touch Phil's aching cock. Instead. his mate was almost completely invested in fingering him open instead, touching the warm, wet heat of Phil's insides, far more wet than they ever were. Phil moaned as Dan spoke, eyes fluttering open, soft and needy and insecure. "Love me, Alpha?" he asked. "Your Omega?" he asked, words broken by exhaustion and need. He couldn't help being desperate for the reassurance when they were about to bring children into this world, or at least, when they were _trying_ to bring children into their lives.

“More than anything,” Dan said softly, kissing at Phil’s belly again. “You’re mine and only mine, my omega, my mate, forever,” he promised smiling softly at him before adding another finger. “And I’m yours,” he added, knowing that Phil needed to hear that just as much. With another kiss to his skin, Dan moved lower once more to lick at the head of Phil’s cock. It was a deep red, and it looked almost painful how he was. Dan slid his lips around it, sucking and running his tongue over the underside while he fingered Phil further.

Phil's eyes slipped closed on a pleased, broken hum at Dan’s words, and he found himself hiccuping on a light sob, eyes filling with tears of desperate want and pain. He reached down to lightly place his fingers in his mate's hair, unable to cling, but wanting to touch. "My Alpha," he agreed, groaning when Dan's lips finally slid down around his cock, taking the deep red head between his lips before sinking down around Phil and lapping at the underside. His cock twitched in his Alpha's mouth, but Phil didn't move, didn't shift his hips or ask for more, merely basking in the way it felt to have Dan taking such good care of him - his Alpha, his mate, completely focused on Phil and Phil alone, on Phil's pleasure and his needs and want's and desires. How had Phil ever gotten so lucky. "My Alpha," he said again, gasping when Dan pulled up and tongued at his slit, three knuckles deep inside of Phil and pressing fingers against his prostate. "Love you," he gasped, feeling the orgasm build in his stomach again. He was so tired he was dizzy with it. "Mm, Alpha!" he whined, arching his hips a bit as Dan sunk down lower onto him, mouth hot and warm and perfect, just the way it always was. Phil wanted _more_. "Please," he begged. "Please, Alpha, please. Need you," he whined, crying now, tears dripping down his cheeks, but he could feel that Dan was limp against his leg - there was no arousal left in him to give Phil right now, and Phil had to be patient, even though he didn't want to. "Want you to fill me up," he groaned, closing his eyes against the world spinning. "Make me yours."

“You’ll always be mine,” Dan promised, letting Phil’s cockhead slip from his lips for a bit. Instead, he pushed his fingers further inside the Omega, wanting nothing more than to get him off. “Promise that I’m going to fill you up, make you feel me inside you, feel my babies,” he hummed, moving his fingers faster inside of him. Without another word, he went back down, sucking at Phil’s cock the best he could. He wished he could fill his Omega up further, could knot him again and empty his seed deep inside of him. It would take some time to be able to again though. For now, all he cared about was keeping Phil pleased and comfortable. He slurped around his mates cock, his fingers working along with his mouth.

Phil wanted to cry when Dan merely pressed his fingers in deeper to Phil, telling him how he'd fill him with his babies but making no attempt to do just that. Logically, Phil knew why. Logically Phil knew he couldn't right now. But his body didn't, and it merely demanded that Phil be knotted, that his heat be satisfied. He cried out as Dan crooked his fingers and pressed his mouth down over Phil's cock again, though, and felt that familiar heat rush through him. His muscles spasmed, cock twitching, and then he was coming again, spilling down Dan's throat, gasping and arching from the bed with the force of it. He felt like he came for ages, but it might just have been because he was so dizzy with exhaustion. Regardless, by the time Dan had pulled off of Phil, he was beginning to drift away on a cloud of exhausted bliss, body temporarily giving out on him.

After Phil had came, he was instantly starting to drift off. Dan could only imagine how tired he was. He'd only came twice and he felt worn out. His Omega was exhausted, and Dan did what he could to get them situated. He dragged the top sheet of their over them, doubting Phil would want a heavy blanket on him, before pulling the other to his chest. There was still a need to make sure Phil was pregnant, to be deep inside of him, but for the moment, they both needed to sleep. Phil's body would go though a lot, heats were demanding even without getting pregnant. Dan sighed deeply, tangling their legs and letting himself inhale his mate's scent. "I love you," he whispered before letting himself fall asleep as well.

\--

Phil's sleep was restless. He could feel the slick coming faster and faster the longer he stayed under, but on the upside, his body refused to allow him to wake up when he was still exhausted. He'd gone through so much tonight, and he needed the rest. Some part of him knew he needed food and water as well, maybe even a hot bath, but his body just craved stimulation, body aching to be impregnated to the point where he dreamt of it. He was sure he hadn't slept more than two hours when he came awake again, body so desperate that he was immediately reaching for his Alpha. "Alpha. Alpha. Mate," he begged, sobbing as the slick rolled out of him, rim puffy and sore with want. "Alpha," he begged, finally rolling into Dan's chest, only to realize he'd been holding him all along. "Please!" he keened, rolling his hips into Dan.

Phil was rolling into him, begging with pain and want. Instantly Dan was awake and ready to sooth his Omega. It wasn’t that he couldn’t knot Phil yet, he was ready at any time, but Phil hadn’t drunk anything lately and Dan was worried about him. He knew Phil had been sweating like crazy, producing so much slick Dan had no idea where it was coming from, and to top it all off, Phil had climaxed more times than Dan could remember. Dan’s arms instantly moved around Phil’s body again, and he curled him close, rutting his own body back into Phil’s to give him some kind of relief. “I want you to have some water first, Omega. I don’t want you to feel sick afterwards.” Dan didn’t want Phil to be hydrated without knowing how long his heat would last. It was important that he had water. Afterwards, he could try and get some food into the other. The biggest issue was that he didn’t know the likelihood of Phil fully understanding how much needed to drink in his condition, what with his mind fuzzy from his heat. “Then I’ll fill you up just like you need to be.”

His Alpha's arms came around him quickly and easily, but he wasn't giving Phil what he wanted even as Phil arched into him, and Phil was crying instantly. "No," he whined, pawing at Dan's chest roughly, leaning in and nipping at Dan's neck, because that was the closest part of him that Phil could reach. "You promised. Want you," he groaned, biting down fast and hard. He sucked at Dan's skin, gasping at the way that felt, cock grinding into Dan they were so close. Another eager wave of slick oozed out of him, and Phil bit down at Dan's skin harder, tears dripping down his cheeks from how much he wanted.

Dan couldn’t say no to Phil right now, not when he was in tears over how much he needed to be had and filled. “Okay,” he said softly, attempting to calm Phil down. “Alright, it’s okay. After though, you have to,” Dan insisted, already feeling himself beginning to grow hard and heady with desire himself. As soon as his knot went down, however, Dan was determined to go and get Phil some water, maybe some food as well. Meanwhile, Dan allowed his rut to take him, and moved quickly to pin Phil to the bed, still managing to kiss his skin in the process as he rolled them over. Dan wanted to be slow and loving, but Phil was in heat, and it was triggering his own rut, so it was near impossible, and the last thing Dan wanted was to make Phil wait any longer than he had to to be filled. Slowly, Dan managed to position himself, grunting at Phil’s keening whines in response, knowing already that Phil’s body was slick and ready for him already.

Dan was quick to pin Phil to the bed after his begging, and Phil sighed in absolute relief, gasping and arching into Dan's touch as his Alpha, his mate, pressed desperate kisses all over Phil's skin. His Alpha didn't waste any time lining himself up with Phil's waiting, gushing rim, either, so Phil wasted no time in throwing his legs around his mate's waist, dragging him close until the head of Dan's enlarged cock was pressing to his rim. He was gagging for it, dizzy with it, and he moaned and arched his neck for his Alpha at the same time as he wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders. "Please. Please. Want your kits," he begged, the same he had been doing since his heat had started, knowing what it did to Dan, and unable to quiet the desperate mantra in his own head. He wanted this so bad, needed this heat to take, and whined as Dan teased at his rim. "Alpha!" he growled, clenching his limbs harder. He was beginning to get grumpy as well as needy.

The scent of Phil’s heat and the sound of his desperate whines and begging words were getting to Dan, making him dizzy with his own want and need until his thoughts were clouded over, and then he was pushing into his Omega. His cock was swelled so big, and yet Phil’s rim seemed to be pulling him in further despite it all. Dan growled with the need and want, pumping his hips roughly as he moaned. He was going to keep Phil filled up for as long as it took, his cum pooling inside of him until Phil’s heat took and he was swollen with Dan’s babies. “Going to knot you soon, give you my kits,” he promised as he shifted to fast yet deep thrusts, his hands once again keep Phil upright in the position that would best insure impregnation.

When Dan finally sunk deep, Phil threw his head back with a loud keening noise and clung to him, clawing at the skin of Dan's back with desperate nails. His Alpha's cock was so fucking thick, so fucking perfect, and Phil's aching walls relaxed at the sensation of his mate coming home. Phil gasped as his Alpha started to fuck him properly, knot constantly slamming against Phil's rim but not yet slipping in, and only allowed Dan to move him because he could feel he was trying to position Phil properly to take his babies. It was the beat sensation in the world, and Phil was a babbling mess as his vision prickled in front of him, blackness threatening. He was so dizzy, but so desperate that he forgot himself when he screamed, "Fucking knot me already, Alpha!" in an almost desperate, tormented tone. He cried out when his mate instead leaned in and bit into his mating gland, but relaxed immediately at the sense of euphoria that gave him, knowing Dan had done it on purpose not to silence him, but to reassure - he was doing all he could.

Dan growled again as he bit down into Phil’s gland, reminding him that he was doing the best he could, but he was not reprimanding. He was never reprimanding, not with his Omega. He knew Phil was lost to his heat, that they both had only one thing on their mind, and he was doing everything he could to give it to them. He kept up his pace, trying to force his knot inside of Phil like it should be, but it was hard, and Phil’s body wasn’t ready, wasn’t accepting it just yet. Dan strained harder, panting against Phil’s skin, the sensation of being close to bliss but needing more clawing at him as he tried to send Phil into that frenzy he so craved, where orgasm after orgasm would wrack his body while Dan’s orgasm pumped deep into him. The skin on his back burned pleasantly with Phil’s scratches, but already his own muscles shook some with the effort. Dan’s teeth sunk further into Phil’s neck, and he silently hoped that he wasn’t hurting his Omega. With a final, desperate thrust, Dan felt himself finally push passed Phil’s rim, knot swelling further immediately upon entering, and sending them both crashing into endless bliss as Dan filled his Omega to the brim.

Dan was never reprimanding. Dan never got angry at Phil for bossing him around. Dan was the best most amazing Alpha that Phil had ever met, and he was so grateful that even lost in their heat and rut respectively, Dan still wasn't reprimanding. His bite was instinct and relaxing, doing nothing more than to reassure, and then, to top it all off, Dan's cock was filling him perfectly. Phil could do nothing but moan weakly as his Alpha took care of him, feeling pleasure wash through him and his orgasm burst the second that his mate managed to shove his knot passed Phil's slick rim. He cried out, convulsing as Dan's cum started to fill him, and whined for more. "Please, Alpha. I love you. Want it. Want it all. Please," he cried, pumping his hips and reaching down to jerk his own dick through one, two, three orgasms, all while his Alpha's dick continued to spurt and pump thick sperm into him.

Dan continued to fill his omega up for what felt like forever, his body producing more sperm than usual for Phil’s heat, but even after he’d felt the wave of pleasure and pure heat finish coursing through him, Dan kept giving Phil everything he could. “Such a good Omega, so perfect, wonderful mate,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s neck, his hands keeping Phil’s hips elevated. “You’ve got all of me,” he reassured Phil before pressing soft kisses against the skin of his mating gland, it was bruised and swollen, but Dan thought it looked perfect. His knot kept them in place, kept his cum from dripping out of Phil, and it was the most wonderful sensation in the entire world, but Dan still knew that the moment he could pull out of Phil, he was getting up and getting him some water before his body really took a toll.

Phil was an absolute mess, mewling as Dan coo'ed at him, his Alpha praising Phil for being such a good Omega. It felt so amazing, to be full and ready to be bred, that Phil could do nothing else but arch his neck into his mate's sweet, soft kisses, aching for every little bit of affection his Dan would give him. Phil knew his mating gland probably looked a mess, could already feel it throbbing in light pain, but Phil liked it. He liked how it felt, and how it made him feel so close and connected to Dan. He liked the constant reminders that Dan would take care of him, and the constant attention and love that came from every lick and kiss to that small bit of skin. Slowly, Phil’s legs slipped from around Dan's waist once again as he panted and tried to catch his breath, absolutely worn out and probably starved and dehydrated - only he couldn't care when Dan was giving him _everything_ and more. "Alpha," he gasped, a little more clear headed. "Dan," he whispered, almost sad and wanting, turning his head and slotting their mouths together slowly and lightly, begging for love and affection, wanting his mate right now rather than just his Alpha and his Alpha’s instincts. His hands moved to curl around Dan's neck and hold him as tightly as he could - which was to say not tightly at all.

“I love you, more than I could ever describe,” Dan whispered back before pressing their lips together again. Their kiss was slow and loving, full of affection and a tenderness that had been somewhat lacking these past few hours. Phil was his world, his mate, and hopefully soon the one who would be carrying his children. “Love you. Never want to lose you,” Dan mumbled against soft lips. “Always mine,” he promised as he pulled away. The moment he did though, he was back and nuzzling against Phil, pressing kisses against his face and his neck, any part of him that his lips could touch. “You’ve done so well. I’m so happy.”

Dan's words, the way he pressed himself to Phil, connected as they were, all worked together to drive Phil absolutely insane. His mind was mush as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to lay back, resting and content in Dan's arms. His mate's mouth was sweet and reassuring against his, a constant presence of love and adoration even better than his words and praise, because they proved those words to. "I love you, Dan," Phil whimpered, fingers petting Dan sweetly. He was so exhausted and spent and taken that in the blissful moments between his heat, Phil still couldn't think straight. He couldn't imagine how Dan must have been feeling at this point.

"And I love you," Dan hummed back, pressing his lips to Phil's once more. He sighed softly, shifting just a bit. It really was perfect. He'd thought heats were all about mating, knotting, breeding, and while a very large part of them _were_ , there were small moments like this in between where their bodies were pressed together as if they were one that made heats so much _more._ They were attempting to create a _family_ together. Nothing could be more beautiful than this, nothing more priceless or important. "Rest?" Dan asked gently, knowing that the few hours of sleep Phil had gotten earlier wouldn’t be enough. "I'll get you something to drink in a bit."

Phil didn't need to be told twice to rest before he was closing his eyes completely and allowing himself to drift off, murmuring Dan's name one last time before sleep took him. His skin wasn't prickling uncomfortably, at least not for now, and his body was calm, temporarily sated in a way that it hadn’t even been the last time Phil had attempted to sleep, and it made him wonder if it was his body giving out on him for all the hours and hours spent being fucked, and mated, and bred, or if was because his heat had taken. He wasn’t sure, didn’t know how to tell, but thought he’d _know_ if he was carrying Dan’s kits already. He sighed out a small whine, begging his heat to take, and tried to sleep. He dreamt of nothing but Dan’s kits, of the joy it would bring him to care for them, love them, provide for them until they were ready to fend on their own and find their own way, their own mates.

\--

Phil woke with a moan not much later to the sensation of Dan pulling out of him. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Dan had curled into him the way he had every other time they parted, but Dan didn’t, and suddenly, Phil could feel the weight on the bed shifting until his Alpha was gone. Blinking open rapidly, Phil felt his heart constrict and the heat that had prickled so painfully under his skin before his Alpha had started touching him return full force. He whined desperately as he stared about the room, realizing very fast that Dan was _gone_. Heart breaking, Phil cried out a painted “Alpha!” at the top of his lungs, already feeling his body beginning to act up again. His heat was most definitely not over, then, and Phil needed his Alpha _here_ , right _now_. “Please, please, Alpha where _are you!?_ ” he groaned loudly, scratching at the sheets underneath him and trying to push himself into a sitting position to chase after Dan. His cock hurt, still red and bobbing between his legs, and he could smell new globs of slick pouring out of him to coat him in pheromones once again.

Dan let Phil sleep as long as he could, feeling his knot soften and his cock soften enough that he knew he could pull out, but waiting that tiny bit longer with the knowledge that Phil would wake up the minute he pulled away. He needed his mate to rest, though, and after that, he needed him to drink water, to eat, to regain his energy before the hour was up, because he was sweating _so much_ , using up every last inch of whatever meal he’d eaten last by now, and Dan was worried. Finally, though, he forced himself to pull out of Phil, all the while wishing that he’d been more prepared in the first place. The second he’d pulled out, Dan heard Phil stirring, and climbed off of the bed as quickly as he could. The second his Omega started crying, Dan knew he would ache to come back, so he needed to move _fast_. Phil’s moans of pain and cries of his name came far faster than Dan was expecting, and before he knew it, he’d barely managed to grab two bottles of water and an apple from their kitchen before his body was dragging him back to Phil’s side. The scent of pheromones was strong in the air once again, and the scene of Phil’s slick hit Dan hard in the face until his nostrils were flaring. He threw the two bottles of water and the apple onto the bed, and then he was immediately on top of Phil, caging him in with long, strong arms. “I’m right here,” Dan murmured, voice seductive and low. “Right here, Omega. Just went to get you some water and food. Had to go, Omega. Shhh, hush, now.”

 _There’s my mate_ , Phil thought, chest heaving as Dan quite suddenly appeared once again, hovering over Phil in just the right way. His body caged Phil’s, and pressed against him just enough to reassure Phil of his protective, strong weight, and yet he still didn’t stop crying. His chest was heaving because he hurt so much, desired so much, and some terrible, frightened part of his biology had feared that Dan was leaving him. “Don’t leave me,” Phil begged, body trembling under Dan’s until he was reaching up to throw his limbs around him, dragging him close and clinging tight. “Take care of me,” he said, and he meant it to sound demanding but it just came out desperate and sad instead.

“I’m not leaving you, Omega,” Dan shushed him, words as soothing as he could make them. His nostrils were still flaring, and he could feel his cock hardening from the scent of Phil’s pheromones, so it really wasn’t helping his resolve and concentration when Phil moved to cling to him, dragging their bodies close together once more. “I’m right here. Gonna take care of you,” he soothed, nuzzling at Phil’s neck. “Just got you water and food. Need my Omega healthy, don’t I? It’s okay Phl, I’m _yours_ ,” he reassured, nuzzling at Phil again, and beginning to press reassuring and needy kisses to his exposed skin.

His Alpha's kisses were forever soothing, but also arousing as Phil's body reacted to his desperate need to be bred. His rim felt puffy and swollen and sore, taken as many times as he had been, but he wanted _more_. He wasn't willing to stop until he was pregnant, and he knew he was going to cry if this heat didn't take. He didn't care if they could just try again in another month - Phil had already waited _seven_ just for this stupid chance in the first place. He wanted Dan's kits - so it was no wonder that despite his hysterics and his face pressed into Dan's neck, he started to rock his hips up into his Alpha’s. “Please,” he whimpered, returning to the begging now that his Alpha was back and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. The deep, sizzling pain he’d felt without his Alpha’s touch was gone, but the desperation and the need were far from gone.

“Okay, I know, I understand,” Dan mumbled as Phil started to move his hips against his again. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, just wanting to take Phil’s scent in again. He was never going to get over how he smelled, but especially not when he was coated in mating pheromones the way he was now. “Let’s have water first, then I’ll knot you again, I promise.” Dan was bargaining and he knew it, but he needed his mate to be okay. Despite the desperate need burning inside of him to just go ahead and knot Phil already, Dan had an even deeper need to take care of Phil. “I’ll fill you up if you drink some water or me.”

Dan's voice was so soft and sweet. Phil loved it when his Alpha was kind to him. He loved it even more when Dan knotted him though, and he didn't _want_ water. He wanted his mate. So Phil ignored Dan and instead bit into his neck, feeling Dan go limp for him and adjusting his neck to give Phil access. They'd always done this and Phil would never get over the amount of trust that showed. The tears continued to flow down his cheeks as he bit and nibbled and sucked at Dan's neck, marking his mate while rocking his hips. His cock was rock hard, rubbing deliciously against Phil's mates skin. He wondered if Dan would lick him clean again, suck him off, rim him. Phil wanted all of it, but nothing more than he wanted his Alpha's knot inside of him.

Dan gasped softly when Phil suddenly leaned in and bit at his skin, slowly tilting his head some to give his mate as much access and room to the sensitive skin of his throat as possible. He wanted to brush Phil’s tears away, but he also wanted him to have some water, and Phil grinding up into him _really_ wasn’t helping them to get anywhere here. Dan so badly wanted to be inside of his Omega, but his mate’s well being too center focus.“Please, one drink?” Dan asked, moving back against his mate. He pushed one arm under Phil’s back while he slid the other under him, groaning when he felt the slick against his skin, and shifted them both so Dan could sit back on his heels and force his Omega to settle in his lap. Dan needed him in an upright position if he was going to drink, and damned if Dan wouldn’t get him to do just that. At the same time, though, Dan wanted nothing more than to slam Phil down on top of his cock, and take him, coming deep and hard as far and as deep as Phil could take him.

Phil was too far gone. He whined as Dan begged him again, shaking his head as he was moved and dragged into Dan’s lap, because he truly did not think he was going to be able to manage what Dan wanted, and it wasn’t his fault. He was just so desperate and needy, chest heaving and body aching for Alpha cock that he couldn’t think beyond that. Still, Dan’s voice was so kind in its request, so desperate, that Phil found himself aching to please his Alpha, even as his fingers began to play at Phil’s rim and his body moved in a way that suggested Dan was on the verge of giving in. With a small whine, Phil finally drew his mouth away from Dan’s neck and pulled away to peer at him with soft, wet eyes. “Okay,” he finally agreed, throat feeling sore and dry and empty as he swallowed. His hips rubbed forward, grinding his cock into Dan’s stomach, and he closed his eyes, swallowing thickly again. “Water, then knot,” he whined, nuzzling at Dan’s face with his.

“Thank you,” Dan said softly when Phil finally agreed, running his finger over his Omega’s puffy, wet rim with a desperate want of his own. He knew he was asking a lot, that he was demanding of his Omega was almost more than he could consciously give right now with his biology and instincts demanding something very different, but he was proud of his Omega for overcoming it. An Omega in heat didn’t care about anything but being bred, and Dan understood this, but as his Alpha, he also understood that he had to overcome that for both of them, he had to be the one to take care of his mate. Dan moved his hand away from Phil just long enough to grab the water bottle at his side and undo the lid. Carefully, he held it up to his mate’s lips, and encouraged him to take a drink. At least this way, he’d know that his Omega had gotten at least a bit of fluid in him.

His Alpha’s deep eyes, desperate pleas and clear affection for Phil were the only thing keeping him under control right now. Phil’s body was on fire, achy in ways he hadn’t even known it could be, and all he wanted was to get fucked and bred, and yet here he was, allowing Dan to feed him water. He didn’t know how he was so calm right now when his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest with his desire, but he was, chest heaving against Dan as stared at his mate, whining a little when he pulled his fingers away from Phil’s rim and thanked him for letting Dan take care of him. His vision was a little blury as he did his best to hold himself still, and then Dan was there with a bottle of water in his hands, ready to feed it to Phil. Phil hadn’t known he was thirsty until Dan had pressed the lip of the bottle to Phil’s lips and started to tilt it, and then it was like he was a starving man in the middle of the desert for how fast he guzzled it, reaching up to grip Dan’s hand in his and force more water down his throat. Dan was coo’ing at him, fingers stroking sweetly at Phil’s belly as he drank. Then the water bottle was empty, and Phil didn’t have more than three seconds to cry before there was another one taking it’s place, and Phil was back to guzzling, eyes closed as the burning in his throat suddenly seemed to calm. It was only after Phil had drained the second bottle that he realized what Dan was doing, the hand that had previously been playing along the bottom of his belly curling lightly around Phil’s cock. With a loud moan, Phil arched his hips up into Dan’s touch, and then he was pushing them both backwards on the bed, pressing his mouth furiously ot his mate’s who let go of his cock to reach down and play with his swollen rim instead. Phil couldn’t even begin to care, because he could feel Dan’s knot forming underneath him, and he was desperate for it, ready and needy and content.

It was a tender moment for Dan, him speaking sweetly to Phil and coo’ing at him as he quite literally drained two bottles of water far faster than Dan had thought possible. His fingers played with the soft skin of his mate’s belly, hoping and praying that it would soon be swollen with Dan’s baby. He couldn’t wait to see his Phil with a baby bump, and the thought made him smile as he pressed a second bottle of water to Phil’s lips before very slowly trailing his figners down lower on his body, wanting to give Phil the stimulation Dan knew he craved. He hadn’t so much as wrapped his fingers around Phil’s cock before his mate was finishing another bottle of water and moaning into the touch. Dan hadn’t quite been expecting his Omega to shove them both over until he was straddling Dan, but he didn’t care so much when he was kissing his mate again. Instantly, Dan was reaching back around Phil’s body to play with his rim, sliding a finger in and out of him just to tease, because he knew his mate was already ready, had been ready for quite some time now. Dan let go of Phil’s hips to use his other hand to stroke over his mate’s cock again, and grinned at the reaction that got him.

God, Phil was lucky. He was so, so fucking lucky, because Dan still hadn’t righted their position. Instead, he was allowing Phil to straddle him and take temporary control over their situation. Having an Alpha who didn’t fight him made Phil moan all over again, and he kissed his mate harder, thrusting his tongue alongside Dans’ to show him what he wanted. “Alpha,” he begged, “Mate,” he added for good measure, tearing their mouth’s apart to pant into Dan’s neck instead as Dan pressed a finger in and out of Phil, teasing and playing and making Phil moan. "Please. You promised. Want your babies," he insisted for the hundredth time that night. "Please, please, Dan. Breed me," he begged, hopefully of the last time, and cried out as Dan's other hand came down to play with his cock. His fingers tightened on Dan's arms, and he pumped his hips down, reaching behind him to take his Alpha's thick cock in his hands. "Dan," he growled, and lined it up with himself. "Please, please! You promised!"

Dan nodded, his eyes dilated and his breath hitching some as he felt Phil line himself up with Dan’s dick. He moved to wrap his hands around Phil’s waist, letting go of every other part of him, and thrust up at the same time as he pushed his mate down onto him. He’d right their position in a minute, but right now, it felt too good not to have Phil sitting on his cock. “I’ll always keep my promise,” he gasped as he quite suddenly entered his mate, his teeth sinking down into his lip. “Going to breed you, make sure your full of my kits by the end of your heat,” Dan mumbled, thrusting up harder and into Phil further. He wanted so badly for this heat to take, to know that Phil would be pregnant and carrying his baby for the next nine months. “So good for me Omega, so perfect and wonderful. My mate, only mine.”

Phil threw his head back in absolute pleasure as Dan gripped his hips, and finally filled him up, just the way he so badly wanted it. He made a choked noise of absolute bliss, and then Dan was slamming his hips up and into Phil, knot aggressive as it beat against Phil's rim, trying to push in but not quite ready. Phil's body wasn't ready, even if _he_ was, and he keened as he came to the sound of Dan promising to always keep his promises. His cock ran dry, but it jerked against Dan's belly regardless, sending Phil into a world of pleasure that he wanted to never end. "Alpha!" he cried, grinding his own hips back down onto Dan as Dan fucked him, thick cock rubbing against all of his walls, finally, thankfully, again and again and again. "Want your kits, want your kits, want your kits," he demanded, moaning as Dan only thrust harder, promising Phil that he was good and his and fuck, fuck, fuck, Dan _loved him_. "Dan, Mate, Alpha," Phil managed, collapsing onto Dan's chest and biting hard into his neck once again.

"And you'll have them," Dan said, gasping around his words. Phil was biting down into his neck while Dan continued to thrust into him, waiting for his mates body to accept his knot. Dan couldn't stop himself from growling some, his possessive instincts driving him. Phil was his, nobody else’s, and he was going to give his mate everything he wanted. He was going to keep him filled, making sure that it was his seed and his seed alone that filled him, because Phil was _his_ , and he was never letting go, not as long as Phil would have. Dan’s rut was starting to make him dizzy as well, now, making all thoughts leave his head except for _Phil, breed, Omega_. Finally, with another rough push upwards, Dan felt his knot press in, stretching his mate’s rim and plugging him up with Dan’s seed.

There it was. Phil was still spasming from the first orgasm when Dan managed to shove his knot past Phil's rim, forcing his body open to take more of Dan but also locking them together once again. Phil moaned out long and low as an another orgasm quite suddenly crashed through him, Dan's cock pumping thick cum inside of Phil. He could feel every last pulse of Dan's dick, but it didn't stop for a long, long time, and Phil moaned through the whole thing, whining low and hissing as Dan's hips jerked against him. He wanted more, he wanted so much more, but at the same time, he was still just dizzy as he'd been before. He had to close his eyes as he body jerked and spasmed around Dan, clenching down hard around him, and then a third orgasm was crashing through Phil and fuck, fuck, fuck, what his Alpha could do to him was beyond amazing. Slowly, Phil felt Dan beginning to move, and allowed himself to follow Dan's movement easily enough, desperate for Dan to press them back and into the proper position for Phil to take his sperm. Before he knew it, he was on his back again, and Dan was forcing Phil to let go of his neck so he could lick and nuzzle at Phil's instead. Phil's head was spinning. He thought he could smell food. "Hungry," he managed to gasp.

"Mhm, I know you are," Dan hummed against the skin of Phil's neck, panting from the exertion of a quick fuck. He'd moved them some by now, making sure that Phil's hips were perfectly elevated, but he was still pretty exhausted himself. Dan inhaled again, bringing his tongue down to lap against his mate's skin. He'd wanted to find sometime to clean him up, but food came first. "All I’ve got for you right now is an apple, though. It was all I could grab. If you're feeling up to it, I could make you something in a bit," Dan whispered, not sure if Phil would agree. He wanted to take care of his mate, but he also wasn't going to leave him, and he didn't want him out of bed either. "Here, love," Dan said, moving slightly to grab the apple for his Omega. Now that he thought about it, he wished he could have grabbed something with protein

Phil didn't much like the sound of that, of Dan going anywhere for any period of time that kept him away from Phil, regardless of what it was for. Logically, he knew he needed more than apple to get through the next - what, two days? - few days of his heat, but for now, an apple was going to have to do, because the last thing Phil was doing was letting his Alpha leave this bed. He growled quietly, shaking his head, and realized belatedly that he didn’t have the strength to feed himself, not now. Dan seemed to realize this as well, as he was already moving to grab the food, distracted as he was by licking at Phil’s skin and nosing his neck, trying to scent him despite the fact that Phil’s pheromones currently beat out everything else. Right now, Dan was the one who smelt like his Omega, and it was the best thought in the world, Phil inhaled sharply, and moved to cling tightly to his Alpha. “Can’t go,” he whined, growling softly again. “Don’t leave,” he insisted, and shook his head against Dan. HIs mate nudged him then, and Phil turned his head to realize that Dan was holding the apple just in reach. Mouth watering, Phil managed to open his mouth until Dan was pressing the red fruit to his lips and Phil could bite into. As before, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the food was there, and then he was eating it nearly as quickly as he’d drank both bottles of water.

Dan frowned softly as he started to come back to himself, less distracted and more aware of his Omega’s refusal to let Dan go. He should have taken more time earlier to pick out food for his mate, but he hadn’t been able to even began to think about ignoring the way Phil had cried out for him. His Omega needed more than an apple and some water, though, if he wanted to keep up his energy for his heat. It had been maybe a day, now, maybe less, Dan wasn’t sure, but he knew his Omega needed more food and water than just this. “I have to,” Dan insisted, growling a little as his Omega took large, hungry bites that only hardened Dan’s resolve. “You made chicken, I can still smell it. It should be fine to eat. Let me go get it,” he insisted.

Phil took back everything he’d said before, his Alpha was a bastard. His voice was cajoling, and pointed as he used Phil’s hunger against him to insist that Phil let him leave to go and get the chicken Phil had cooked before this whole mess had begun. His mate was even using the fact that they could both smell the cooked meat from here against him, and Phil hated him for it. He started to growl even as he continued to eat, chewing fast and hard and swallowing thick clumps he was surprised didn’t choke him. He clenched his muscles down around Dan’s dick, and tightened his legs around his waist as best he could for how little energy he had. He didn’t speak, though, to famished to be willing to give up the apple still in his mouth.

"Please?" Dan said softly, closing his eyes for a moment as Phil clenched down around him. His knot had begun to go down enough that he might be able to pull out if he tried hard enough, but he didn’t want to just yank out like that and risk hurting his Omega - physically as well as emotionally. Still, he wasn’t sure what other choice he had when Phil was fighting him so hard. "You're so hungry and I need to take care of you," he mumbled, knowing that Phil was eating far too quickly to say much of anything, and attempting to use it to his advantage to get his point across. "You know I have to," Dan added, knowing Phil didn't want him to but also knowing that his Omega needed something more substantial than sugars. "You know it'll only be a minute or so," Dan hummed as he used the hand that wasn't holding the apple to Phil’s mouth to brush it against Phil's belly, a gentle reminder of what they were trying to achieve.

Phil wouldn't stop growling. Dan was begging and Phil wanted to hit him he was so mad about it. He shook his head, finally biting into the core as there was nothing left, and groaned as he felt Dan starting to attempt to pull out. Phil clenched down again and growled louder, pulling back from eating to glare at his Alpha. "Want you to breed me," he managed. He couldn't bear the thought of Dan leaving now, when Phil was so close, so close to the edge, certain that this next time would take, that this next mating would break his heat. He had no way of knowing truly, but he _wanted_ to believe, and nothing was going to stop him now. Phil clenched down harder, even as he knew that he didn’t have the strength to fight his Alpha if his Alpha so chose to leave. They were at a stand still, and Phil would not budge, even with Dan rubbing his belly. Self care had gone. All Phil wanted was for Dan to breed him.

"And I will, I have been," Dan said softly, understanding why Phil was upset. "This first though. I have to feed you. I promise I'll be right back," Dan hummed, hoping he wasn't about to get in too much trouble though. He had to take care of his mate; his Omega couldn't get up and he wasn't thinking clearly. Dan moved again, this time managing to pull out of Phil, and held him close as his Omega whined underneath him in protest "I'm only going to be a moment." he said, nuzzling lightly at him again, hoping his Omega would understand why he was moving away from him.

Dan was nuzzling at him, murmuring sweet words and reassurances and reminders that Phil knew already, that Phil understood already, but that Phil couldn't remember to care about. He wanted his Alpha here, buried inside of him, fucking him and breeding him and filling him with sperm until Phil was full with his kits. Dan couldn't do that if he was somewhere else. Dan was stronger than him, though, so even as Phil growled and clung on, he stood no chance of making Dan stay. "Alpha," he growled. "Alpha," he said again, crying out when his mate let go of him completely and got out of the bed. "No!" he shouted, struggling to get up, but he didn't have the strength to follow. "Alpha!" he begged, beginning to sob, but Dan wasn't listening as he left the room.

It broke Dan’s heart to hear his Omega crying out for him, begging him to stay, but he had to go, and he forced himself to fight against every instinct that said he go back to his Omega to instead head into the kitchen and quickly gather up a bowl of the chicken his mate had already cooked. Dan was just thankful that he wasn’t going to have to actually prepare anything, because he knew he wouldn’t have the self control to leave his Omega for _that_ long. Dan just needed to hurry, though, get a couple of things and be right back with his Omega, if his Omega would just calm down for a second. The moment Dan made it out of the bedroom, he was rushing back into the kitchen and scrambling for a clean bowl. He cleared the pan Phil had last been using by pouring all the sliced up chicken into said bowl, and then he was grabbing another two bottles of water as well as a spoon and a yogurt last minute. He could heart his Omega’s frantic sobs, and he _needed_ to get back to him, so once his hands were full, Dan was marching right back into the bedroom and tossing everything back onto their rather large bed.

Phil was aware that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't stop. His body hurt the same it had hurt before Dan had come home, the same way it had hurt when his heat first hit, the same way it hurt when Dan wasn't touching him. Phil wanted to cry, so he let himself cry, even as he knew that his Alpha was coming back. He felt empty, and scared, worried his heat wouldn't take, and all that he wanted right now was Dan's babies. He wanted a family. They were ready, they were happy. Phil wasn't giving this chance up. "ALPHA!" he screamed, voice already raw from all the sounds he'd been making the past gazillion hours of his heat, and then, miraculously, his mate was back. Phil hardly gave Dan a chance to put the food down and crawl into bed before he was throwing himself at his Alpha, slamming their mouths together for good measure in hungry need as he pushed himself into his mate and ground down onto him, straddling him all over again. He didn’t care that he’d just come, just been knotted and filled, he wanted to go again. He would be bred by the end of the night.

Dan’s mouth fell open as his Omega launched himself at him, pushing Dan back down and onto the bed seconds after Dan had climbed up on. Dan was distracted by the feeling of his Omega’s lips on his that he couldn’t even began to care whether or not the bowl of chicken had been upended, and he immediately wrapped his arms around his Omega as his Omega straddled him and pinned him to the bed. “‘M right here,” he mumbled. “Not leaving,” he reassured, canting his hips up and grinding back against his horny mate. He was already getting hard again and he knew it only be a few minutes before he was back locked inside his mate, which was just fine with him.

Phil's heart was racing as his Alpha kissed him back, already reassuring Phil that he was right there and not going anywhere. Phil could feel how his heat was affecting Dan as well, could feel his cock swelling again already, and Phil could feel his slick beginning to leak out in globs, masses of it coating his skin all over again. Phil dominated the kiss as long as Dan would let him, and then his Alpha was taking control again, pushing Phil back on the bed and practically devouring him as a way to remind Phil that his Alpha loved him and would take care of him. Phil believed him, gave in to him, spread his legs and let Dan take him. The heat was becoming a blur, and Phil didn't know how many times they'd done this now, but he did know that he never wanted it to end, not until he was with kits. He scraped his nails down Dan's back and threw his head back, exposing his mating gland, and cried out when Dan but into it.

Dan bit into Phil’s mating gland the second it was available to him, already knowing that it would be sore afterwards. He was inside of his Omega again, though, thrusting roughly and needy as his mind once again grew foggy with nothing but the desire to breed and mate, fill his Omega with his kits. He could hear himself growling, but he was lost in every other sensation. Again, he could feel his mate's body opening up for him, his knot pressing against his rim until finally, he could push forward and lock them together again. Dan groaned, his vision getting a bit blurry as he felt himself finishing inside of Phil, once again spilling his seed as far into Phil as he could manage, his cock pulsing as he continued to cum.

The orgasm seemed never ending, this time. Phil's body kept jerking and convulsing under Dan's, taking everything he could while he panted and his cock ran dry. His body had nothing left to give and yet it wouldn't stop shaking with it. Phil would never forget how much pleasure he'd felt this heat, would never forget how Dan had taken care of him, and prayed, prayed, this would take. He was desperate as he whined and shook, shouting "Mine, mine, mine, breed me mate, mine!" as Dan continued to press into him. Dan collapsed, held Phil's hips, and Phil felt nothing but warmth and perfection poor through him.

"Yours, always yours, will always be yours," Dan mumbled back, panting and finding just enough energy to move Phil back into position once he was done. It was amazing, mind blowing even. Dan had never experienced something so physical yet emotional and mental at the same time. Their bond always kept them connected, but this was something new, something different. "I love you. You're so perfect,” he managed. “You've done so well," he whispered as he leaned in press as many kisses to Phil's skin as he could.

Phil was going again. His Alpha's praise meant the world, and he found himself dazed but smiling as Dan told him how good he'd been for him. Phil felt content but tired, mind clear for once now that Dan was locked inside of him, pumping Phil with cum and keeping him full and ready to have Dan's babies. How many times now? So many. Phil just wanted to rest, but he was hungry and moaning for it as his hips kicked and took as much of Dan as he possibly could.

After taking a couple more long inhales, Dan shifted some. "Let me feed you," he whispered quietly, taken with the sounds of his mates soft mewling. He smiled dazedly at his mate, whose eyes were half lidded as he stared back up at Dan, lips a deep, bruised red from all their kissing. "And get you something to drink, it'll help you rest,” he added, hoping that now he seemed to have given his mate what he needed, he wouldn’t fight Dan any more. Dan glanced down, back towards the side of the bed where he’d managed to drop the chicken and water, and sighed in relief when he found that the bowl had not tipped. The chicken was still in tact. Dan wasn’t ready or able to pull out of Phil yet, but he was able to reach out and snag hold of all of his spoils, so he did so, shifting as carefully as he could and letting Phil’s hips fall from his hold for just a second as he reached and stretched until he had them in his hold to drag closer.

The second Dan let go of Phil’s hips, Phil felt himself starting to panic, and he cried out as Dan let go of him completely to bend his body sideways and grab… something. Phil didn’t even care what it was, because his hips had been dropped, and he was no longer settled in the best position to ensure pregnancy, and it was killing him, absolutely killing him that Dan wasn’t holding him in place. “Alpha!” he whined, scrambling to get his legs back around Dan’s hips to hold himself in place, to keep himself elevated and his Alpha’s cock pressed deep and right. His hands scrabbled at the bed, and then Dan was there, back and shushing him and holding him as caught Phil’s hips and readjusted him in place. Phil’s nose twitched, and he turned his head to find that the chicken he’d cooked was right there, and he was _starving_.

Dan knew a lot of unnecessary movement irritated his mate, but he just wanted to make sure his Omega was taken care of and well enough to survive his heat. “You’re hungry,” Dan murmured softly as he tried to soothe his mate, righting him until he was in the right position to hold Dan’s cock in place. “I’ve got you,” he insisted, reaching sideways again to snag a piece of stripped chicken to feed to his Omega. He pressed it to Phil’s lips easily and gently, urging his mate to eat what he was offering. “I got you some more water and some yogurt too, in case you want that instead.”

 

Obediently, Phil opened his mouth as Dan offered him some chicken, and moaned softly in appreciation as he chewed the piece of meat quickly. He couldn't even began to complain that it was plain, either, because he was happy enough having it as it was, just glad to be eating and having someone take care of him. He felt full, and good, and happy, because for a moment, his heat was settled enough for Phil to focus, and his body was full of sperm, and he was trying, trying, to have Dan's babies. Their babies. Tiny kits, children to care for and love. Phil wanted a family so, so bad. He moaned again as he finished the first bit of offered food, and accepted the next bit Dan gave him, eating faster and faster as time worn on until his body was aching and his head tired. Dan was feeding him yogurt by then, still buried deep inside of Phil, and Phil felt so much affection for his mate then that he didn't even mind. He was happy to have Dan so close to him, making them feel connected, and more than anything, he was glad that something had seemed to settle. Maybe... maybe... his heat had taken. For now, Phil couldn't focus, because Dan was tilting his head to make Phil drink water and Phil was half-asleep, drifting away because his body was worn out and exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than a slow reprieve.

Dan fed Phil as slowly as he could manage when his mate was so quickly gobbing the food down, and then he was forcing him to drink some water as he slowly began to drift off, murmuring gentle words of encouragement to keep him going despite knowing his mate was likely tired and worn down. He’d done so well, taken everything Dan had to offer and then some, and Dan just wanted to take care of him now. He let his hand hover over Phil’s belly softly, hoping more than anything that his mate’s heat would take. He loved being with Phil in his this sense, taking care of him, breeding him, keeping his sperm locked up inside of him, but he also wanted a family out of his more than anything. Having to wait until after Phil had the baby, until after he’d recovered from the inevitable c-section, before they could have this kind of intimacy again, would be well worth it if the outcome was a baby. Dan sighed deeply as he felt Phil drift to sleep, and leaned down close to nuzzle against him, pressing his nose against his mate’s mating gland. After another moment, he took a chance to finish off Phil’s water bottle, and then grabbed the second one he’d gotten for himself to drain as well. The left over chicken would have to tide him over for now as well.

Phil's sleep was restless. More than once, he found himself waking in a haze, desperate and needy and clawing at his Alpha’s chest until his mate willingly took care of him. There was one point where Phil rolled over and sat himself down on his mate’s cock without any warning, and another when his mate filled him up before Phil even realized he was awake, but the memories were good, and Phil’s body was aching with the sensation of being filled over and over again. Dan took care of him over and over again over the next day or so, holding Phil close in his arms and licking up his sticky skin any time he got a chance, cleaning and loving and reassuring an exhausted Phil whose heat still hadn’t passed. Dan reached for Phil every time he whined out in the middle of their sleep, and took care of him regardless of how he felt, and Phil felt loved. Dan was always there, all consuming and warm and affectionate, and on more than one occasion, Phil found himself screaming out his name as he was filled over and over again, panting and whining and begging for more. He just wanted to bred, and he knew he’d been taken over completely by his heat, but he couldn’t even began to care because Dan loved him, and if there was anything that Phil knew, it was that he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything in the world.

**

Phil's eyes fluttered open sometime far later, a sense of euphoria taking him over as he realized that his heat was over. It took him a long time to realize why he felt so happy, and then it hit him that his heat wasn’t just _over_ \- it was fulfilled. Some innate knowledge had taken him, and slowly, as Phil came awake, he reached out to touch his belly and just _knew_. He was pregnant. Phil’s heart was racing as he turned his head, realizing belatedly that he was pillowed against Dan’s chest, limbs wrapped tight to his side as he clung to him, and cock soft and settled against his thigh. Dan was snoring quietly underneath him, none the wiser, but Phil wanted to change that. Slowly, he started to pepper Dan’s skin with kisses, a slow smile taking over his lips. He didn’t even care, as he shifted and moved against Dan, that he was a mess of slick and sperm and sweat, because he was _pregnant_. They’d done it. Dan had bred him, and Phil was finally on his way to having their first child. He felt choked up, and he had no words, so he just kept kissing Dan.

It was Phil’s soft kisses to his skin that woke Dan up this time, rather than the slow whines and cries of his name for Dan to breed him, and it made Dan snuffle, a bit confused, as he came awake. For a moment, he thought for sure that Phil needed him again, that his heat was still going strong, and inhaled the air sharply before pulling Phil in closer to his chest. He didn’t bother to open his eyes, trying to get his cock to stir again so he could mate with his mate. “I’m right here,” he whispered, nuzzling at his Omega’s hair.

Phil didn’t stop kissing Dan even after his Alpha began to stir underneath him, giddy and proud as he squirmed against his mate. There was soft giggles swelling in his chest that were trapped there as Dan pulled him closer with a promise that he was right there. Phil grinned wider, kissed Dan harder, and shook against his mate in anticipation of the second his Alpha came away. “Dan,” he whispered, realizing after a moment that Dan didn’t seem to know what was going on. The scent of his heat was still in the air, Phil could hardly blame his mate for being confused. Slowly, giddy and ecstatic and _horny all over again_ , Phil shifted to straddle his mate all over again. “Dan,” he whispered again, leaning in and nibbling at Dan’s lips just because he knew he could. He reached down and pressed one hand against his belly while the other pressed hard into Dan’s shoulder to keep him upright, and finally let out a happy giggle, eyes practically closed he was smiling so bright. He pulled away from Dan’s lips to grin down at him, patting his belly for good measure when his mate finally opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Dan had admittedly been slightly confused by the lack of whimpers and soft pleads coming from his Omega when he’d woken up, but it took Phil straddling him and kissing him soundly for Dan to finally open his eyes in confusion and stare up at his mate. Phil had clarity in his eyes for the first time in days, and a giddy kind of excitement about him. That's when Dan noticed the hand on his stomach, the way that Phil was patting it lightly, and his eyes widened as he was hit with realization. "Really, you think so?" Dan asked, leaning up on his elbows, a giddy smile of his own pulling at his lips. He knew usually a heat would last a two to three days, and it had almost been that long, but maybe?

Suddenly, Dan’s lips were quirking up, and Phil couldn’t help laughing again as his mate quickly pushed himself up on his elbows with pure excitement on his face to question if Phil was sure. Phil sat up with him, straddling his mate's hips with that same, self assured smile pushing the corners of his lips up. "Yes," he whispered, starting to feel particularly emotional as he looked at Dan. "I'm going to have your kits, Dan," he whispered, and pushed Dan over to kiss him once again. Dan laughed back against him, and Phil felt something warm and happy swell in his heart as he laughed back, hands reaching up to card through his mate’s hair and hold him close. This was all that he'd wanted, and he was getting it, finally, with Dan. He was going to have a happy little family, and he laughed into Dan's mouth as Dan's arms came up hesitantly around his waist. "I'm pregnant, Dan. I am, I know it," he whispered again, and laughed even louder when Dan quite suddenly started to kiss him back just as hard.

Instantly, Dan was taken over with his own sense of euphoric happiness, and he kissed Phil back with just as much fervor as Phil was kissing him, laughing along happily with his mate. His arms were secure around Phil’s waist as he held him. Phil was carrying Dan’s baby. They were going to be a family. The thought hadn’t completely sunk in yet, but Dan was happier than he had ever been before. This was the most amazing gift that anyone could have ever given him, and Dan clung to Phil tighter than he ever had before. He’d never felt so much joy for something in his entire life. Phil, and a new baby - a family to love and protect and keep safe. Dan was overwhelmed all over again. “I’m so happy,” he managed to gasp against Phil’s lips, growing hard just at the excitement and happiness this day had brought. He could feel Phil was hard against him as well, and jostled his hips up a little bit. “Everything I’ve ever wanted. Fuck, Phil,” he managed. “You’re so perfect. Wonderful. Mine.”

“Your’s,” Phil agreed easily, whispering the words back against Dan’s mouth. He groaned as Dan’s arms tightened around him and his hips shifted up against Phil’s, showing Phil that he was just as excited as Phil was. The feeling of Dan pressing against him like that was _intoxicating_ , even if he didn’t need it anymore. He felt shocks of pleasure shoot down his spine as Dan held him close, continuing to roll their bodies together neatly. "All yours,” he repeated, kissing Dan passionately again. “We're gonna have a family," he exclaimed excitedly all over again, giggling against Dan’s mouth and forced to pull away with a small gasp at a particularly rough roll of Dan’s body into his. Pregnancy apparently made them both incredibly horny, but Phil didn’t even care as he whispered “Want you again,” directly into Dan’s mouth, groaning as Dan’s dick dug hard against his. He wanted Dan, yes, he wanted to make love to him.

“Wanna make love to you,” Dan agreed, whispering the words back against Phil and moving his mouth from his mate’s to instead began peppering his skin and cheeks with soft kisses. He wanted his mate, wanted to hold him and love him and worship him for everything that he’d done. “Did so well for me, Phil,” he whispered, words soft and cooing. There was no rush to breed or knot, anymore. Just them. Just them and the ease of their usual sex drive. Dan ran his hands down Phil’s sides, sighing softly as he did so. Phil was damp with sweat and slick and cum, but Dan could care less. To Dan, it was the most intoxicating thing, and he thrust up against Phil against to let him know just how hot this made him.

Phil mewled softly as Dan promised him just how good he’d been, as he told Phil that he wanted to make love to him and started to pepper his body with the most perfect, sweet kisses. The touch of his mate’s hands all over him was intoxicating, but nothing better than when Dan caressed his feelings over Phil’s yet to be swollen tummy. Phil shuddered against him, gasped, as his mate pushed them both over until Phil was once more on his back - always on his back for Dan. Phil didn’t even mind, groaning as Dan started to suck kisses down his neck and lick up all the leftover sweat and slick and cum that covered Phil’s body. It was wonderful, amazing, as Dan loved at him, pet every last inch of him, caressed his body and made love to his belly like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. Phil’s breathing was ragged and heavy, eyes closed as he smiled and touched Dan’s hair, caressed him back as much as he could as Dan took care of him. Dan cleaning him like this was special, amazing, good, and even better now because neither one of them was controlled by instinct and biology anymore. Dan was cleaning Phil because he wanted to clean him and Phil was living for it. “So good for you,” Phil murmured, whining as Dan bit lightly at his side. “I love you, Dan.” Quite suddenly, Dan’s mouth was on his dick, and Phil keened and jolted as his mate’s lips wrapped around him, his tongue darting out to lick up every last ounce of cum and slick coating him between the legs.

Dan did everything he could to offer Phil every bit of pleasure that he could, licking him clean and worshipping his body for Phil having given him this - the greatest treasure of all; a family. His mouth trailed all over Phil, as did his hands, until he was finally face to face with his Omega’s cock. He wrapped his lips around him easily, sucking and running his tongue around the tip and lapping down the sides, all the way to the base until he’d taken up every last inch of cum and slick. Only then, did he pull away, ignoring his Omega’s whines and pleas to instead get started on his legs, licking and laving and biting at his thighs to mark him as his until his mouth finally came down to his mate’s rim. He could taste himself, there, could taste Phil’s slick, and he moaned at the feeling as Phil pumped his bum back down against Dan’s tongue. He loved every inch of Phil’s lower body until he had him fully cleaned, and then pressed two fingers inside to make sure his Omega was still perfectly stretched for him before drawing back away. He settled himself between his Omega’s legs, pressing his cock head to his mate’s rim, and then kissed him properly all oer again.

Dan's mouth was amazing. He was licking all of Phil, loving all of him, and every single one of his movements was practiced and careful. Comfortable. Affectionate. _Good_. Phil could feel how much Dan loved him in every touch, but more than that, he could feel how happy Dan was. There was happiness radiating through the bond now, stronger even than usual, but just as good, as Dan sucked Phil's cock and then pulled away to lick down his thighs. Dan was worshiping his body, and Phil was living for it, panting and arching his back and keening for his Alpha all over again. It was so much more gentle this time, though, so much _better_. Dan's tongue eventually found Phil's rim, and Phil's legs were trembling by the time Dan was done with him, one hand shoved against his mouth to quiet his sounds as his cock sputtered and twitched. There was no more cum in him to give, though. He'd run completely dry. He was whining by the time Dan finally moved back up to kiss him full on the lips, and he wrapped happy arms around Dan's shoulders, beginning to cry happy tears, because Dan's hand was massaging over his belly, already caressing their unborn child. "I'm ready for you," Phil whispered, as Dan's cock began to nudge at his rim.

Dan nodded in understanding, but still, he couldn't bring himself to take his hands off Phil's belly. "I love you, and I love the child you're carrying for us. You've given me a gift I could never show enough gratitude for; a family,” he declared, leaning in to kiss Phil firmly on the lips once more while he pushed himself inside. They both let out loud, contented moans, and Dan couldn’t help feeling like pushing into his Omega felt like coming home. It was the greatest experience he’d ever felt, and he started to rock his hips lightly right away, gasping at the way Phil’s hole clenched around him. Dan nuzzled up against Phil's neck when he pulled their lips away, and started to thrust, slow and long and as loving and as affectionate as he could. He wanted to convey nothing but love to Phil, even as he knew that his mate could feel that through their bond.

Dan was easily able to slide inside of Phil, the same he'd been able to the last couple of days, as Phil's body was still wet with slick and open for his Alpha. Even Dan pressing inside was tinged with an entirely different kind of sweetness to the last few time's they'd done this though, and Phil sighed as Dan settled deep inside of him, just kind of sat there for a moment while they both took in how that felt. The bond was so warm and lovely between them, humming a deep happy pleasure, and Phil's eyes were watery as he stared up at Dan. "You've given me a gift as well," he murmured, groaning quietly as Dan began to move, thrusts slow and long and full. Phil's jaw dropped open a little - this pleasure was so much different to the intensity of a heat. "You've given me a family too, Dan," Phil continued after a moment, and dragged Dan back in for a sweet kiss.

Dan didn’t think he could be any happier. He knew though, that once they had that baby in their arms it would be so much different, so much better. It was everything that they’d wanted, longed for, and finally created. Dan panted softly against Phil, sinking further into him over and over again, taking hi time and pulling in and out of him as gently and as lovingly as he could. Phil’s head was thrown back in pleasure, and it was the best sight in the world as Dan made love to his mate. “I’ll always take care of you and our babies,” he mumbled, staring down into the most perfect blue eyes in the world. He wondered if their children would have his or Phil’s eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh some, even while he moved slowly against Phil. How could he be so lucky? He never wanted the moment to end; he was just happy to focus on bringing Phil as much pleasure as he could, sliding in and out of him with ease. It felt so good, so different but right at the same time. Phil’s heat had been mind blowing, an experience, something that had tied them together and feed a primal part of them, but this was love making, being together just because they could be.

Phil could feel Dan's laugh inside of him, which was a strange thought indeed, but at the same time, somehow made everything seem... brighter, more real, because in that laughter Phil could feel all of Dan's happiness regarding their baby. Phil nuzzled at Dan, dragged him closer, wrapped his legs around his waist, and smiled at him, because he already knew Dan was going to take care of them. Dan was a wonderful Alpha, and Phil had seen him behave like a father before. He'd be amazing, and it was one of the greatest moments of Phil's life. "Gonna have your babies," Phil whispered, giddy once more. "Gonna have your kits." He laughed as heat started to swell in his belly, the feeling of love-making and Dan's affection filling him far faster than anything else could. "Gonna have a family," he gasped, and threw his head back again as pleasure quite suddenly coursed through him, sudden and abrupt, cock twitching as he came.

"That's right," Dan gasped in reply, orgasm sneaking up on him. His eyes fluttering shut again as Phil came, rim fluttering around Dan’s cock. Dan wondered if Phil knew how good he felt to Dan, how perfect their bodies seem to fit together, and slowed his movements as his own orgasm started to come, unfurling through him as his cock sunk deep one final time and he unloaded inside of Phil. They had both came so much in the past couple of days, but Dan would never get tired of the sensation of finishing inside of Phil. He shuddered, the pleasure running up his spine as he finally come. It was almost too much, but again, Dan got lost in the pleasure. "Phil, mate...mine mine mine," he mumbled softly.

Phil groaned quietly as Dan came in him again, a sense of euphoria washing over him to have Dan finishing again, calling Phil _his,_ and sounding so happy that Phil was going to be having his kids. The knowledge of that was still so fresh and new that Phil started laughing all over again, moaning as Dan moved to snuggle into his neck. He exposed himself, submitted, so that Dan could lick and lap at his mating gland the way he knew Phil liked, and wrapped his arms tighter around Dan. "I love you, Dan. I love you so much. I'm so happy."

"Me to," Dan mumbled, his smile growing wider against Phil's skin. They both needed a shower, they needed to move and eat a proper meal, probably start getting the bedding in the wash, but Dan was content with just staying here with Phil, taking care of him and loving him with sweet laps of his tongue. "I love you, more than you could ever imagine," Dan agreed, not yet able to bring himself to move. "I need to get you a bath, and an actual meal,” he whispered knowingly, hoping that Phil wouldn’t hate him for not quite yet being able to move.

Phil hummed appreciatively, knowing that Dan was right, but he was too comfortable and content right now, wrapped up tight in Dan's arms with the smug knowledge that in nine months, he'd be having a child to even consider doing the right thing. He sighed, and nuzzled back against Dan's jaw line. "Mm...In a little while. Just want to... lay here with you right now," he disagreed, and moaned quietly when Dan shifted, cock pressing deep inside against Phil's swollen walls. It sent a last shock of pleasure though Phil, and then Dan was settling down again with Phil holding him tight. "We're going to have a baby," he said again, marveling. "Dan," he whispered, laughing as Dan nuzzled him back at him. “We’re having a baby.

“I know,” Dan whispered back, and kissed him soundly once again.


End file.
